Big Sister Elsa
by FrozenLover67
Summary: A series of one shots of Elsa's job as Anna's big sister. Rated K plus just in case. (Changed summary)
1. Sick Anna

Elsa walked up to Anna's door and walked in. Ever since the Great Freeze or the Great Thaw, as Elsa liked to call it, the girls had grown closer, and thought it was pointless to knock.

She saw a bundle under the blankets and smiled to herself. She walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. She gasped.

Anna was shivering violently, despite the warm room. She was covered in sweat and her nose was running. She didn't seem to notice Elsa.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at Elsa. "Elsa?" She asked weakly.

"Anna what happened?! Why are you so sick?"

"I went outside..." Anna said before she started coughing. When Anna stopped coughing she continued. "I went outside in a summer dress."

"IT'S THE MIDDLE OF WINTER!" Elsa yelled. Anna winced at Elsa's loud voice and tried to hold in her tears but failed.

Elsa felt guilty when she saw her baby sister crying. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Elsa sat down on the edge of Anna's bed and began to rub her back and sung softly to her. After a few minutes her cries turned into whimpers, then hiccups.

Elsa started again, careful to watch her tone. "Anna why were you outside in a summer dress?"

"I-I was playing out-outside with Olaf and some k-kids and I didn't realize I wasn't w-wearing a winter dr-dress." She said.

"Anna, you know better." Elsa said gently, not wanting Anna to cry again.

"I-I know and I'm s-sorry." Anna apologized

"No you have nothing to apologize for, but I need to get a servant to fetch the doctor." Elsa got up and went out to find a servant.

"Kai!" Elsa called out to the servant that had been serving her family for years.

"Your Majesty." He said with a bow.

"Anna's sick. Can you get the doctor?"

"Of course." He said looking a little worried. He hurried off to get the doctor.

* * *

The doctor came out of Anna's room.

"How is she?" Elsa asked before the doctor could even say a word.

"Princess Anna is going to be ok. She has a fever but it's not serious. I recommend she get plenty of rest and stay in bed for the remainder of the day. Also that she eats something light, like soup."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, can I see her now?" She asked.

"She may be asleep, but yes you may go see her Queen Elsa."

She thanked him again and went in to see Anna. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Anna's small body curled in a ball on the bed. She quickly wiped them away and approached Anna.

Anna looked up and saw Elsa. "Oh hey Elsa." She had a smile on her freckled face.

"Hey Anna. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She tried to laugh but ended up breaking into a coughing fit. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub Anna's back. The younger girl's coughing ceased.

"Are you ok? Do you want some water?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded weakly. Elsa helped Anna sit up and then grabbed a glass of water on a nearby table. Elsa put the glass to Anna's mouth. The cool water soothed Anna's sore throat and Anna sighed after she finished the whole glass.

"Are you hungry?" Elsa asked.

"A little." Anna replied.

"Would you like some soup?"

"Yes please."

"Ok wait right here." Elsa said before leaving the room in search of someone. It took a little while but she finally found who she was looking for. "Gerda!" Elsa called out to the servant who was walking her way.

"Queen Elsa." Gerda bowed. "I was just on my way to visit Princess Anna. I heard she was stuck in bed with a fever, poor girl. Do you know if she is ok?"

"Yes. Anna is ok." Elsa said.

Gerda sighed with relief. "Did you need anything Your Majesty?"

"Yes. Anna has requested for a bowl of soup. Would you mind getting that for her?"

"No not at all. I will be happy to get it for her and I can deliver it to her room if you would like."

"Thank you." Gerda smiled before leaving to go to the kitchen. Elsa went back to Anna's room and saw that Anna was waiting for her to come back.

"Sorry if that took too long." Elsa apologized while sitting in the chair next to Anna's bed.

"It's ok. Hey Elsa don't you have to attend to your queenly duties?" Anna asked.

"No. While you were with the doctor I asked Kai to clear my schedule so I could spend the day with you." Elsa smiled warmly.

"You did that for me?" Anna asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Of course I did." Elsa opened her arms and Anna fell in them. Elsa brushed away Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead despite the sweat.

Anna suddenly gasped and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

"What if I get you sick? I don't want to get you sick Elsa. You have to go now." Anna said.

Elsa laughed. "Anna you don't have to worry, fevers aren't contagious."

"They aren't?"

"No silly." Elsa laughed again causing Anna to blush. There was a knock at the door and Gerda came in with a bowl of soup.

"Hello Princess Anna. How are you feeling?" Gerda asked while sitting the bowl of soup on the table.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Anna replied. Gerda smiled at Anna before excusing herself.

Elsa picked up the bowl of soup and started to give Anna the soup but quickly decided against it. She had a better idea. Elsa raised the spoon out of the bowl and blew on it. She moved the spoon to Anna's mouth. "Open up."

Anna raised an eyebrow and looked at Elsa. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Now open your mouth."

Anna sighed and opened her mouth. Anna yelped when the hot soup made contact with her tongue. She fanned her tongue with her hand and glared at Elsa.

"You burned my tongue!" Anna yelled.

"I didn't the soup did." That only earned Elsa another glare from Anna. "Sorry. I'll cool it down." Elsa used her powers to cool down the soup.

"Test it first." Anna said.

Elsa got another spoon and tested the soup. "It's fine now."

"Are you sure?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and gave Anna a spoonful of the soup. "Mm." Elsa fed Anna half of the soup before Anna said she was full. Elsa put the bowl on the table and Anna yawned.

"Looks like someone is tired." Elsa said.

"Really? Who?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Lay down."

"But I don't want to go to sleep."

"And why is that?"

"What if I wake up and you're not here?"

"Anna don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Anna laid down and Elsa tucked her in. "Elsa?" Anna asked sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for staying with me. You sure you don't mind?" Anna asked with another yawn.

"Of course I don't mind. I love you."

"I love you too Elsa..." Anna finally fell asleep.

"Yes. I love you Anna and I always will."

* * *

**This is something I've wanted to do for a while. I love Anna and Elsa's sisterly relationship.**

**To all you people who wanted a sequel to my other story, _Amnesia_, don't worry I haven't given up on that yet.**

**You can leave requests if you would like to and please tell me what you think.**


	2. Anna the Troublemaker

Everyone was yelling. Yelling at her. They were surrounding her, yelling their hurtful comments. She couldn't get away and the worst part was it wasn't a nightmare.

She couldn't escape. She couldn't do anything but stand there and cry her heart out. They didn't seem to care that they had reduced her to tears. She couldn't do anything. And no one was coming to her rescue, but she was wrong about that.

Elsa heard a lot of angry shouts and ran down the stairs to see what the fuss was about. She saw a group of people standing in a circle, probably surrounding someone. What she didn't know was they they were yelling at her little sister.

Elsa calmly walked up to them and shouted. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

Everyone stopped and turned to her. They all bowed except for one person, the person they were yelling at: Anna.

The only sound that could be heard was Anna sobbing. Elsa turned red with rage. Who do these people think they are, treating Anna like that!

"Elsa!" Anna ran to her big sister and wrapped her arms around her, sobbing on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna protectively and pulled her close.

The people who were yelling at Anna cowered under their queen's icy stare. Elsa glared at every last one of them. They could see the hatred and anger in her eyes but they couldn't blame her.

"Anyone mind telling me what made you think yelling at my baby sister, and _your_ princess, was acceptable?"

No one dared to speak up.

"Well..." She demanded.

Someone stepped out in front of the crowd. Elsa recognized him as the owner of her and Anna's favorite chocolate shop. "Queen Elsa we are all truly sorry for our behavior." There were murmurs of agreement from the people behind him. "But we all have a reason why we did what we did."

"And what would that be?" Elsa's glare never left her face. By now Anna had stopped sobbing but the tears never stopped falling.

"Well she ruined my chocolate shop."

"She left the kitchen a mess." Some of the kitchen staff spoke up.

"She left without paying for the bracelet." The owner of the best jewelry store in Arendelle said.

"She got paint all over us!" Some maids exclaimed.

"So let me get this straight." Elsa said. "She ruined your chocolate shop?"

_Earlier that day..._

_Anna entered the shop and breathed in deeply. She loved the smell of chocolate but she loved eating it even more._

_She walked up to the counter and was greeted by Mr. Dale, the shop owner. "Ah Princess Anna. My number one customer." He smiled and Anna did too. "Do you want the usual?"_

_"Yes please. Oh and can you add some of Elsa's favorite?"_

_"I sure can." He packed the chocolate to go._

_"Thank you." Anna turned too quickly and ran into one of his workers. Anna was sent to the ground but the other guy slammed into a table which hit the window and broke the glass._

_Anna stood up and brushed herself off. She looked at the mess she made and she blushed. She turned to Mr. Dale. "I am so sorry. I didn't see him and...here." She gave him the rest of her money and before he could say anything she ran out of the shop with her chocolate._

"And she stole a bracelet from you?" Elsa asked.

_Anna made her way to the jewelry store, still feeling guilty about what she had just done at the chocolate shop._

_She entered the store and went up to the counter. "Hello Princess Anna." Mr. Sam, the store owner, said._

_"Hi." Anna replied._

_"How may I help you?"_

_"Oh I'm just going to look around." Anna looked at all the necklaces and bracelets until she found a bracelet she liked. Mr. Sam went to the back of the store to wrap it up. While he was back there Anna remembered she didn't have any money to pay for it since she had given the rest of her money to Mr. Dale._

_"Hey Mr. Sam?" Anna called._

_"Yes Princess Anna?" He asked._

_"I don't have any money with me but I can bring it back later is that ok?"_

_Mr. Sam didn't really hear what Anna said but he replied anyway. "Yes Your Majesty that is ok."_

_Mr. Sam came to the front. "Here you go Princess Anna. I left something in the back." He left to go get it and when he came back she was gone._

"She covered you in paint?" Elsa asked the maids.

_Anna returned to the castle. She went up to her room to put the finishing touches on a painting she had been working on for two weeks!_

_She finished it and decided to take the paint she didn't use downstairs. She left her room and turned the corner too quick and bumped into a few maids carrying clean towels. The paint went in the air and landed on them._

_They shrieked and used the towels to clean the paint off of them. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..." They glared at her and Anna ran back to her room._

"And she made a mess in the kitchen?" Elsa asked the kitchen staff.

_After Anna had hidden the bracelet and chocolate and painting in her room she went down to the kitchen. She was never allowed in the kitchen when she was little so it was a new experience._

_She went to what she thought was a secluded place in the kitchen and got started making pancakes._

_When she was finally satisfied with what she had made she looked around and gasped. She had made a huge mess of flour and other ingredients. Before she could clean much up some chefs found her and the mess._

_Anna apologized but they wouldn't hear it so she tried to run away from their mean words but couldn't get far. The kitchen staff had caught up to her and started yelling about the mess she had made and how she needed to be more responsible. Then the maids she had accidentally spilled paint on earlier saw them yelling at her and joined in too. Mr. Sam and Mr. Dale had come to the castle to ask Queen Elsa for the money they were owed and saw the yelling and joined in too. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"_

"Yes Your Majesty that is correct." Mr. Dale said.

"Well I'm pretty sure there is a reasonable explanation. Anna would you like to tell me what happened?"

Anna nodded and told Elsa everything. "Is that why there's flour in your hair?" Elsa asked and Anna giggled. Elsa looked back at the people. "I think you owe Anna an apology."

"Oh yes we are sorry for our behavior and we will never do it again." Mr. Sam said and again there were murmurs of agreement.

"And Anna would you like to apologize?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to ruin your chocolate shop and I didn't mean to leave without paying for the bracelet. I'm sorry for getting paint on you and I am sorry for leaving a mess in the kitchen. I was just trying to surprise Elsa." Anna said.

Elsa was confused. "You were trying to surprise me with what?"

"Wait right here." Anna went upstairs and came back down with the bracelet, chocolate, painting and plate of pancakes.

Anna gave Elsa the bracelet and painting. The bracelet had a blue snowflake charm and the painting was of her and Anna holding hands and watching the Northern Lights.

When Elsa saw the gifts Anna had for her, her eyes filled with tears.

Elsa looked at Anna. "Oh Anna...it's amazing but why did you do this?"

"Because you're amazing and you deserved it." Anna smiled.

"I would hug you but I don't want you to drop the pancakes. Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes, which means they're probably not good."

Elsa laughed. "We can go enjoy these pancakes as soon I clear things up with Mr. Dale and Mr. Sam." Elsa said.

"Your Majesty that's not really necessary you can keep the bracelet for free." Mr. Sam said.

"And I can pay for the damage done to my store." Mr. Dale said.

"Are you sure because-" Elsa started but was cut off.

"I am sure." Mr. Sam and Mr. Dale said in unison. They left to go back to their stores.

"We are all sorry for all the trouble we have caused Queen Elsa and we are very sorry Princess Anna." The maids said and they left.

"Yes and we will gladly clean up the mess in the kitchen." The kitchen staff left to go clean the kitchen.

"Lets go eat those pancakes." Elsa said and they raced up the stairs to Anna's room.

* * *

**I hope that wasn't too confusing. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. A Dirty Anna

"Anna! What happened?!" Elsa asked. Anna had just walked into her study covered in mud from head to toe.

"Uh well...ya see, me being me, I kinda fell in some mud." Anna replied.

"Well yeah I can see that. Did anyone push you?" Elsa had become so serious it scared Anna.

"N-no. No one pushed me."

Elsa could see that Anna wasn't lying. Anna tried to walk up to Elsa but Elsa stopped her. "Don't. Take. Another. Step." Elsa said.

"Sorry." Anna put her hands up in defense and tried to walk backwards to the door but ended up tripping and falling on the floor.

"Anna! Are you ok?" Elsa jumped up from her desk and ran over to Anna. She helped Anna up.

"Yes I'm ok." Anna said.

"Anna look at what you did!" Elsa said pointing to the mud on the floor where Anna fell.

Anna blushed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok but we need to get you cleaned. Come on." Elsa led Anna out of her study and to Anna's room. Elsa opened Anna's bedroom door and went to Anna's bathroom to draw her a bath.

Elsa went to Anna's wardrobe and got a clean nightgown and laid it on Anna's bed. Elsa went back in the bathroom and stopped the water. "There you go Anna. I have to get back to work."

Elsa started to leave but Anna grabbed her hand. "Wait!"

Elsa grabbed a towel and wiped the mud off of her hand. "What is it Anna?"

"Please stay." Anna pleaded.

"But Anna...why?"

"Uh...what if I...can't get the mud out of my hair? Yeah that's why."

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!"

"But as soon as I'm done washing your hair I'm going back to my work."

"So you're going to leave me?" Anna's voice was full of innocence and she put on her best puppy dog face.

Elsa never won against Anna's puppy dog face. Elsa sighed and gave in. "No I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Yay! Again." Anna giggled. Elsa helped Anna out of her muddy clothes, which now lay on the floor in a pile, and into the water.

"Ah! Elsa it's cold!" Anna shrieked and jumped out of the bathtub.

"Sorry." Elsa let out the cold water and replaced it with warm water. "Is this better?"

Anna, who was shivering from lack of clothes, put her hand in the water. "Ah! Yes much better!" Anna said happily.

Anna jumped in the bathtub which caused some of the water to splash out on to Elsa. "ANNA!" Elsa shouted.

Elsa got a towel and dried herself off. She was irritated that she got wet and Anna knew it.

"Elsa I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Anna started but Elsa held up her hand, signaling for Anna to stop.

"Save it Anna, I'm tired of your careless behavior and now if you excuse me, I have to get back to work." Elsa opened the bathroom door and walked out.

Anna was hurt by Elsa's words and tears welled up in her eyes, but she said nothing.

_Don't look back. Don't look back. _Elsa told herself. Elsa looked back at Anna and saw a tear roll down her cheek. _Dang it, Elsa! Why'd you look back?_

Elsa ran back to Anna and knelt beside the bathtub. She wiped away the tear that had made its way down Anna's cheek. "Anna I'm sorry. That was out of line and I didn't mean it. Can you forgive me?" Elsa asked.

"Only if you forgive me and if you stay like you promised you would." Anna said.

"Done. Now come closer so I can wash your face." Elsa cupped Anna's chin in her hand and used a wet washcloth to gently wash her little sister's face. "Now turn around so I can wash your hair."

"Ok Elsa." Anna turned around and Elsa started getting the mud out of Anna's hair. Elsa was surprised at how dirty Anna's hair really was. When Elsa was sure Anna's hair was clean she poured water on Anna's head to rinse out the soap.

Anna cleaned the rest of her body while Elsa was washing her hair. "Anna I left your nightgown in your room, I'm going to go get it. Ok?" Elsa said.

"Ok Elsa." Anna went back to splashing the water and Elsa couldn't help but smile at her childish ways.

Elsa left the bathroom and went into Anna's room but before she could get the nightgown there was a knock on the door. Elsa answered it and saw that it was Gerda.

"How may I help you Gerda? Were you looking for Anna?" Elsa asked.

"No actually I was looking for you. There are two men downstairs who have an issue and are looking for you to clear it up." Gerda said.

"What's the issue? Is it an emergency?"

"They are arguing over some land."

Elsa was about to go with Gerda when she remembered Anna. "I'm sorry Gerda but I can't go. I'm not going to leave Anna."

"Well where is she? I can take care of Princess Anna for you."

"No. I promised her I wouldn't leave and I'm not going to break that promise. Tell the two men downstairs to either work it out themselves or to come back later."

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda bowed and left. Elsa closed the door and went over to Anna's bed to get her nightgown.

Elsa went back in the bathroom to see Anna still splashing the water. "Come on Anna. It's time for you to get out." Elsa said.

"Aww come on Elsa, five more minutes?" Anna asked.

"No. The water is probably cold and I don't want you getting sick."

Anna pouted. "Fine." Anna got out of the water and Elsa dried her off with a towel. Elsa let the water out while Anna put on her clothes.

They left the bathroom and sat on Anna's bed. Elsa dried and brushed Anna's hair. "Thanks Elsa. For helping me even though you had a lot of work to do." Anna said.

"Well I'd do anything for you." Elsa said. "Besides if I hadn't stayed with you I wouldn't be able to do this..." Elsa tackled Anna and started tickling her. Anna laughed uncontrollably.

"Elsa...p-please...stop..." Anna said between laughs. Elsa stopped so Anna could catch her breath. "Thank you." Anna said, relieved.

"Don't thank me yet." Elsa said and she started tickling Anna again.

Gerda was on her way to tell Elsa that the men refused to leave without seeing her, but when Gerda checked Elsa's room she wasn't there.

Gerda decided to check Anna's room. She knocked on Anna's door. "Queen Elsa? Are you in there?" No answer.

Gerda opened the door and saw Anna and Elsa asleep on the bed. "Aw." Gerda walked over to the bed. Elsa was holding Anna close with her head resting on top of Anna's. Gerda placed a blanket on them and left the room.

She didn't have the heart to disturb them so those men were out of luck.

* * *

**I know it's a little modern with the running water but I didn't know how else to write that.**

**And as always, please tell me what you think.**


	4. Elsa Goes Away

"I'll only be gone a week Anna." Elsa said. She put a dress in her suitcase.

"No you can't go. I'll be all alone." Anna said. She took the dress back out of Elsa's suitcase.

"You've got Kristoff and Olaf." Elsa put the dress back in her suitcase.

"But they're gone ice harvesting. And they're not coming back for another two weeks!" Anna took the dress back out of the suitcase.

"Anna I'm sorry but I have to go." Elsa hated the idea of leaving Anna. After shutting her out for thirteen years and finally getting her back Elsa didn't want to leave Anna, not even if it was only for a week.

"But I'll miss you." Anna hated the idea of Elsa leaving, even if it was only for a week. She dreaded being alone.

"And I'll miss you, but it's only for a week." Elsa put the dress in her suitcase and zipped it up.

Anna sighed. "Ok but I can't take care of the kingdom. I'll mess something up!"

"Anna stop doubting yourself. I know you can take care of the kingdom and don't worry I've asked Kai to help out."

"Thanks. I'll need all the help I can get."

"Anna you'll be fine. I promise."

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can."

There was a knock on Elsa's bedroom door. "Your Majesties, it's time for dinner." Gerda said through the door.

"We'll be right down." Elsa said.

"Yes Your Majesty." Gerda walked away.

Elsa walked to the door and looked back at Anna. "Are you coming?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm not hungry." Anna's stomach growled.

"Not hungry, huh?" Elsa teased. She walked over to Anna and took her hand. "Come on." They walked down to the dining room, hand in hand, neither of them ever wanting to let go.

* * *

Anna and Elsa stood on the docks, staring at the boat. They were terrified, but neither of them showed it. There were people rushing all around them getting ready for the voyage to the Northern Isles.

"Queen Elsa we will be leaving in about five minutes." One of the crew members told her.

Elsa nodded in response and turned to Anna. Anna launched herself at Elsa who, in return, wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm going to miss you Elsa!" Anna said.

"And I'm going to miss you." Elsa said. They pulled away and Elsa could see tears in Anna's eyes but she quickly wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Now Anna be on your best behavior and don't break anything." Elsa said and Anna giggled. "Try not to miss me too much, I'll be back before you know it."

"All aboard!" Someone shouted. Everyone started boarding the boat.

"Elsa can I have another hug?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and hugged her.

"I love you Anna. More than you will ever know." Elsa whispered in Anna's ear.

"I love you too Elsa. More than anything." Anna whispered back.

They released and Elsa got on the boat. After a few minutes the boat pulled away from the docks.

"Bye Elsa!" Anna called out.

"Bye Anna!" Elsa replied. Anna waved until the boat was out of sight. She stayed at the docks the rest of the day.

* * *

The next few days were some of the worst days of Anna's life. She missed Elsa a lot. She didn't come out of her room at all. Every time Gerda delivered her meals to her room she would try to coax Anna to come out but every time Anna would say she wanted to be alone, even though she didn't.

_What if Elsa doesn't come back? _Anna thought. _Mama and Papa didn't._

Anna pushed those thoughts aside.

_Of course Elsa is going to come back and when she does I'm going to give her the biggest hug ever!_

* * *

It was now the fifth day of trip and Elsa could see that they were approaching Arendelle. Elsa could barely contain her excitement. She was able to leave the Northern Isles early and that meant she could surprise Anna.

She had missed Anna a lot and she was sure Anna had missed her.

One of the crew members walked up to her. "Only a few more minutes until we reach Arendelle, Your Majesty." He said.

"Thank you." Elsa said. A few minutes later she was running to the castle.

Elsa entered the castle and saw Gerda with a tray of food in her hands.

"Gerda!" Elsa said as she ran up to her.

Gerda looked surprised to see Elsa. "You're back early, Your Majesty."

"Yes I am. Do you know where Anna is?" Elsa asked.

"She's in her room. I was actually on my way to take her this food."

"Why isn't she eating in the dining room?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty. She hasn't been out of her room since you left."

Elsa's eyes widened. Had Anna really missed her that much?

"I need to go talk to her. I'll take her her food." Elsa took the tray from Gerda and went up to Anna's room.

She knocked. "Just leave the food out there Gerda. I'll get it later." Elsa heard Anna say.

Elsa put the tray on the floor. "Anna it's me." Elsa heard footsteps and the door flung open.

"Elsa!" Anna threw her arms around Elsa's neck and Elsa hugged Anna back. "You're back! You're here!" Anna said in disbelief.

Elsa could hear that Anna was crying. She rubbed Anna's back. "Yes I'm here." Elsa said soothingly.

After a few minutes they pulled away and Elsa wiped away Anna's tears with her thumb. She took Anna's hand in hers and they went into Anna's room. They sat on the bed.

"Gerda told me that you stayed in your room the whole time I was gone. Is this true?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes. It's true."

"Why didn't you come out?" Elsa asked gently.

"I don't know. I guess I missed you so much that you were the only person I wanted to see."

Elsa took Anna in her arms. "I know you missed me but that's no reason to lock yourself up in your room. Don't ever do that again ok?"

"Ok."

"That being said, I missed you so much! All I could think about was you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I couldn't wait to come home and see you. I couldn't wait to hug you and hold you in my arms."

Anna snuggled closer to Elsa."I love you Anna."

"I love you more Elsa."

"I love you most."

Anna felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have such a wonderful big sister who loved her more than anything and Elsa felt like the happiest girl in the world to have her little sister in her arms who she loved so much.

And neither of them would have it any other way.

* * *

**I'm not too happy with this but I wanted to put something up. I've got writer's block which is why I haven't updated in a while. **

**But please tell me what you think anyway. **


	5. Anna's Injury

Elsa stifled a yawn. She was in the middle of a boring meeting and she desperately wanted an excuse to leave.

"So what do you think Queen Elsa?" At the mention of her name, Elsa snapped back to reality. Everyone was staring at her.

"I...uh...think that we should-" She was interrupted by a knock at the door. Kai entered.

"I am sorry to interrupt but Queen Elsa you are needed." Kai said.

Elsa got up and walked over to Kai. "What is it Kai?"

"Princess Anna has requested your presence."

Elsa immediately grew worried. The last time Elsa's meeting was interrupted by a request from Anna it was when Anna got stung by a bee. Turns out she's allergic.

Elsa looked at the council members. "I am sorry but we will have to continue this meeting later." She left the room with Kai before there were any protests.

"What happened Kai?" Elsa asked.

"Princess Anna has hurt her leg." Kai said.

"What!? How?"

"I am not sure."

"Well is she ok?" Elsa's question answered itself when she heard Anna scream as they neared her room.

Elsa's heart leapt as she opened the door and surveyed the scene. Tears were streaming down Anna's face and the doctor was trying to calm her down. Her left leg was swollen really bad.

_Oh my poor baby sister._ Elsa thought. "Anna!" Elsa said as she ran to Anna's side.

"Elsa!" Elsa saw relief on Anna's face but that was quickly replaced with pain when the doctor moved her leg. "Elsa...it hurts." Anna whimpered.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around Anna. She started stroking Anna's hair. "I know it does but you'll be ok." Elsa said in a soothing voice. She looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with her leg?" She asked.

"It's broken really bad and I need to set it." He replied.

Elsa's eyes widened. She knew that would hurt and she didn't want her little sister to be put through that pain but it had to be done.

Elsa sighed. "Do it." She looked back at Anna. "Anna this is going to hurt. Ok?"

Anna nodded and buried her face in Elsa's side. The doctor placed his hands on Anna's leg which made her whimper. Elsa counted down. "3...2...1..."

The doctor twisted her leg setting her bone back in place and Anna let out an ear piercing scream. Anna sobbed as the doctor wrapped her leg in bandages. "I'm available if you need anything Queen Elsa." He made his way toward the door.

"Wait! Is there anything you can give her to reduce the pain?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." He went into his bag and pulled out a bottle of pills and handed it to Elsa. "Give her two of these with a glass of water."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Your Majesty." He smiled and left leaving the two girls alone.

Elsa turned her attention to Anna. She was still sobbing and by now Elsa's side was soaked in tears.

Elsa brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead. She rocked Anna in her arms until she calmed down.

"Do you feel better now?" Elsa asked gently.

Anna took her face out of Elsa's side and looked up at Elsa. "It still hurts."

"The doctor left some medicine to relieve the pain. Do you want to take it?"

Anna nodded. Elsa got a glass of water off of a nearby table and two pills from the bottle. She helped Anna take the medicine and laid her down.

"Anna how did you break your leg?" Elsa asked.

"I...uh...hey Elsa weren't you in the middle of a meeting?" Anna asked.

Elsa could tell Anna was trying to avoid her question. "Yes I was. Now tell me how you broke your leg."

"Please don't be mad." Anna hesitated but went on when she saw the look on Elsa's face. "I was sliding down the stairs on the rails and I slipped off."

"What?! Anna I told you to stop doing that!"

"I know. I know and I'm sorry."

Elsa sighed. "Anna I told you not to do that anymore because of how dangerous it is. I didn't want you getting hurt."

"I know Elsa and I should've listened to you. You're always right about everything and you're perfect."

"That's not true at all. I'm not right about everything and I'm far from perfect."

"Well you're perfect to me. You would never do anything stupid like falling off of a rail."

"Anna don't be too hard on yourself. We all do crazy and dangerous things every once in a while."

"What have you done that was so crazy and dangerous?"

"I climbed up the North Mountain."

"Well so did I!"

"Yeah but that's just who you are. And that's one of the many things I love about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So you forgive me?"

"Anna I was never mad."

There was a knock at the door and Kristoff and Olaf came in.

"Hey Anna are you ok? We heard what happened." Kristoff said.

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm great actually." Anna smiled at Elsa and Elsa smiled back.

"We brought you guys some chocolate!" Olaf said. Olaf gave the bowl filled with chocolate to Anna.

"Well we just wanted to see if you were ok Anna. I have to go finish delivering my ice now." Kristoff said as he walked to the door. "Come on Olaf."

"I'm coming!" Olaf said as he left with Kristoff.

Elsa looked at Anna who had chocolate all over her face. Elsa laughed.

"What's so funny?" Anna asked.

"You have chocolate...everywhere." Elsa said. She got a tissue and wiped the chocolate off of Anna's face. "And that's another thing I love about you."

* * *

**FrozenFan5577 wanted me to do this one so I did. I'm working on the one where Anna and Elsa get in a fight as suggested by DoomgirlForever and Lelo and I'll hopefully have that one out soon.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	6. The Thunderstorm

Boom!

Elsa jolted awake. She looked out of her window and saw the rain pouring down. Lightning lit up the sky and...

Boom!

The thunder shook the whole castle. Elsa laid back down and watched the rain. Thunderstorms didn't bother her anymore. She actually liked them unlike Anna.

_Oh no! Anna!_

Elsa all but ran to Anna's room. Elsa could hear Anna crying and Elsa's heart broke.

Elsa opened the door and looked in. "Anna?" Elsa asked quietly. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Elsa walked over to Anna's bed but she didn't see Anna. Thunder rumbled and Elsa heard whimpers coming from under the bed.

She knelt down and saw Anna clutching a blanket close to her. Anna's eyes were squeezed shut so she didn't see Elsa. Anna looked adorable and Elsa would've watched her for a while if it weren't for the fact that Anna was whimpering and crying.

Elsa reached out and touched Anna's shoulder in attempt to calm her down but ended up scaring her even more. Anna screamed and started sobbing. She opened her eyes but she could barely see due to the dark room and the tears blurring her vision.

"Anna! Calm down! It's just me. It's just Elsa." Elsa whispered in a soothing voice. After Anna calmed down she could just barely make out her sister's face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes it's me."

"Elsa I-I'm scared."

"I know you are but you have to come out from under the bed."

"O-ok." Anna crawled out from under her bed. She almost went back under when she heard some more thunder but luckily Elsa grabbed her before she could. Elsa gathered Anna in her arms and lifted her on to her bed.

Elsa sat on the bed and put Anna on her lap. "It's ok Anna. I'm here. Elsa's here." Elsa whispered in a soothing voice as she stroked Anna's hair.

After a while Anna finally stopped crying but every time she heard thunder she whimpered. Elsa noticed that Anna still held the blanket close to her.

"Anna can I ask you something?" Elsa asked. She felt Anna nod against her shoulder. "Why do you have that blanket?"

"It makes me feel better." Anna said in a small voice.

"It does? How?"

"It reminds me of you. After Mama and Papa died and there was a thunderstorm I would get this blanket and wrap it around me and pretend that it was you holding me."

Elsa felt guilty. Every time a thunderstorm came around she would hear Anna crying outside of her door. She wanted to reach out to her little sister. She really did but she couldn't.

"Well I'm here now Anna. And I will always be here for you."

"Thank you Elsa. Does that mean you will stay with me tonight?"

"Yes I will. Do you think you can sleep?" Anna shook her head. "Well I know what can help." Elsa took Anna off of her lap and walked to the door. "Come on." Anna walked over to Elsa dragging her blanket behind her. Elsa took Anna's free hand and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Why are we in the kitchen?" Anna asked too loud.

"Shh. You'll see." Elsa whispered.

"Ok." Elsa got a pot and some milk. Anna sat down and watched as Elsa turned the stove on, poured the milk in the pot and put it on the stove. Anna heard some thunder and jumped up and ran to Elsa. Elsa pulled Anna in for a hug.

"Your Majesties?" Anna and Elsa turned around to see Gerda at the door. "May I ask what you are doing?" Gerda said.

"Oh I was warming up some milk for Anna. She couldn't sleep because of the storm." Elsa said.

"I can make it for you."

"No that's not necessary. I want to make it. You should go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Well if you need anything Queen Elsa you know where to find me." Gerda smiled before she left. Elsa went over to a cabinet and took out some chocolate. She put the chocolate in the milk and stirred it until the chocolate mixed in. She turned the stove off and cooled the milk down a bit with her powers. She poured it in a cup and gave it to Anna. "Drink this."

Anna looked at the milk then at Elsa. "Why?" Anna asked.

"It'll help you sleep."

Anna took a sip. "Mm this is good. Do you want some?"

Elsa chuckled. "No I made it for you."

"Ok." Anna drank the whole glass and handed it back to Elsa. "I thought you said this would make me sleepy."

"I did."

"I don't feel sleepy."

"It's not going to work right away."

"Oh." The thunder rumbled again and Anna grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Come on let's go back to your room." By the time they got back to the room Anna was asleep in Elsa's arms. Elsa smiled as she laid her little sister down on the bed. Elsa got in beside her and Anna opened her eyes.

"Hey I thought you were asleep." Elsa said.

"Nope! I just didn't want to walk!" Anna giggled, having gotten away with the trick. Elsa couldn't help but smile. Anna snuggled close to Elsa and Elsa wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and the rain poured down outside but as long as Anna had Elsa she didn't care.

* * *

**I know you were expecting this one to be the fight but I already had this one started and since I got a request from Protoestrella1 I decided to finish it and put it up. So I hope you like it Protoestrella1.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	7. The Fight

Anna was sitting in the garden waiting for Elsa. She had set up a picnic for them. Five minutes passed before Elsa finally showed up.

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said as she waved Elsa over.

"What is this?" Elsa asked.

"It's a picnic, silly."

"I know that. You know I was in the middle of a meeting right?"

"Yeah but-"

Elsa sighed. She was annoyed that Anna interrupted her meeting for a picnic. "Anna why would you do this? I told you never to interrupt my meetings unless it was an emergency."

"But this _is_ an emergency."

"How is a picnic an emergency?"

"It's not but I haven't seen you in like two days. You've been really busy and I missed you."

"Anna you know that meeting was important."

"So I'm not important to you?"

"No Anna that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant this is a waste of my time and-"

"So now I'm a waste of your time?"

"No that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Anna quit twisting my words!" Elsa yelled. She was mad. A silence washed over them.

"Never mind, I know what you meant." Anna said quietly. "Bye Elsa." Anna left the garden.

Elsa sighed and left to go back to her meeting.

* * *

Anna walked out to the courtyard. After the picnic with Elsa failed she decided to leave the castle to get away from everything. She wasn't sure where she was going, she was just going to leave. She walked up to the gates and was about to leave but the guards stopped her.

"We cannot let you leave Princess Anna." One of them said.

"What?! Why?" Anna asked.

"Queen Elsa instructed us not to let you leave." Another guard said.

"Did she say why?" Anna asked.

"No."

Anna huffed. Why would Elsa tell the guards not to let her out? Anna heard buzzing in her ear and without thinking she swatted at the bug. It got mad and stung her on the arm. Anna looked at her arm and saw the stinger. "Oh no."

The guards watched in horror as Anna fell to the ground gasping for air.

* * *

Elsa had just gotten the meeting started again when Kai came in. Elsa got up and walked over to him. "What is it this time Kai?" Elsa asked.

"It's Princess Anna." He said.

"Not again. What does she want now?"

"She's in the infirmary."

Elsa's eyes widened. "What happened?"

"She got stung by a bee."

"So?"

"Princess Anna is highly allergic to bees."

"Well is she ok?"

"I'm afraid not."

Those words hit Elsa like a ton of bricks. _Why Anna? _Without another word Elsa ran out of the room and down to the infirmary.

Elsa saw Anna on a bed. She looked so small and weak. Her right arm was bandaged and Elsa could see that it was swollen. Anna was also having a hard time breathing. Elsa sat in a chair next to the bed and took Anna's hand in hers. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Anna this is all my fault." Elsa cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elsa kept repeating those words. The doctor and a few nurses heard her and came out. She looked up at them and wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"Please tell me she's going to be ok." Elsa could tell by the looks on their faces that Anna might not survive.

"We will do what we can Queen Elsa." The doctor said. Elsa just nodded.

"I am sorry to say this but we need you to leave Queen Elsa." One of the nurses said.

Elsa got up and reluctantly left the infirmary. She sat down beside the door and buried her face in her hands and cried.

* * *

"She is awake now Queen Elsa." The doctor said. He opened the door for Elsa to go in. Elsa thanked him and went in. She sat in the chair next to the bed. Anna's eyes were closed.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna opened her eyes and saw Elsa. She smiled weakly and took in a shaky breath. Anna remembered their fight earlier and her smile disappeared. She turned her back to Elsa.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked.

"I thought I was a waste of your time." Anna said.

"What? Why would you think that?"

"You said it."

Elsa remembered their fight. "I didn't say it."

"But that's what you meant."

"No, that's not what I meant. I was frustrated but not at you. I took out my anger on you and I shouldn't have done that. I know you wanted to spend time with me and I wanted to spend time with you. I know I've been really busy lately and I'm sorry. And I'm sorry you have the worst sister in the world."

Anna turned back around to face Elsa. "I don't have the worst sister in the world, I have the best sister in the world. I should be the one apologizing. I know those meetings are important and sometimes I forget you're not just my big sister and that you're the queen. I'm not the only one you have to take care of."

"Yeah but you're the only one I want to take care of."

Anna smiled. "Thanks. So are we good?"

Elsa smiled too. "You know it. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"How long have you been allergic to bees and when were you planning on telling me?"

"Elsa that's two questions."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just answer them."

"I've been allergic to bees forever and I don't know when I was going to tell you. I've got a question too."

"What?"

"Why did you tell the guards not to let me go out?"

"I knew you were going to want to leave after our fight and I was afraid if you left that you would never come back."

"Elsa of course I would come back. I would miss you too much."

"That's all I want to hear." Elsa brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead. Anna let out a shaky breath. "I think you've been talking too much. You should rest."

"But-" Anna started.

"Shh. Don't worry I'm not going back to that meeting."

Anna smiled. Elsa knew what she was going to say. Elsa stroked Anna's hair until she fell asleep.

"I love you Anna."

* * *

**DoomgirlForever and Lelo suggested that Anna and Elsa get in a fight and FrozenLuver12 wanted me to do what happened when Elsa's meeting got interrupted by Anna's bee sting, so here it is. I hoped you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Anna Clings To Elsa

Anna was late for breakfast. Elsa finished her food before Anna finally showed up. When Anna walked through the doors Elsa got up from the table and went over to her.

"Hey Anna. Why are you late?" Elsa asked.

"I overslept." Anna lied but Elsa believed it.

"Ok well I'll see you later." Elsa walked toward the door. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Anna two steps behind her. She turned back around and walked toward the door and again Anna followed her.

Elsa faced her sister. "Anna are you following me?" Elsa asked.

"No." Anna said.

"Mm-hm." Elsa knew Anna was following her she just didn't know why. "Anna why are you following me?"

"I'm not." Anna said.

Elsa sighed and walked to her study with Anna following close behind. So close that she actually stepped on Elsa's shoes a few times. Elsa ignored it and went in her study. She sat at her desk and Anna pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"Anna what are you doing?" Elsa asked. She was a little annoyed that Anna was following her. She loves spending time with her little sister but she needed to be alone so she could concentrate on her work.

"Don't worry I won't get in your way and I'll be quiet." Anna said. "Just please let me stay."

Elsa's annoyance was quickly replaced with worry. Something was wrong.

But Elsa's worry disappeared when Anna laid down and put her head on Elsa's lap. Elsa smiled and brushed a few strands of hair that escaped Anna's braid behind her ear. She heard Anna giggle and her smile grew wider.

Elsa started her work and Anna eventually fell asleep.

Elsa could barely concentrate with Anna's snoring but she didn't want to wake her up. Anna stirred in her sleep and let out a small whimper. Elsa looked down at Anna with concern and stroked her hair. Anna stopped whimpering but Elsa was still worried.

_What's wrong with Anna? _Elsa thought. _She's acting really weird today._

Elsa turned her attention from Anna and back to the piles of paper on her desk. Her stomach growled and she remembered she had chocolate in her desk. She went in a drawer and pulled out a jar of chocolate. As soon as she opened the jar Anna woke up.

Anna yawned and looked up at Elsa. "Are you eating chocolate without me?" Anna asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Elsa looked down and saw that Anna was awake. She had drool around her mouth and her hair was ruffled from sleep. Elsa chuckled at the sight.

Elsa got a piece of tissue from her desk and used it to wipe away the drool from Anna's face. When she was done she threw the tissue in the trash and Anna sat up. She turned in her chair so she was facing Elsa.

"Can I have some chocolate?" Anna asked.

"Mm, let me think about it." Elsa pretended to think. "No."

Anna gasped and her eyes widened. She didn't think Elsa was going to say no. "But why not Elsa?" Anna whined.

Elsa bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh at Anna's behavior. "Because you didn't eat breakfast." Elsa replied.

Anna slouched in her chair and pouted. "You're a stinker."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. She burst out laughing, much to Anna's surprise. "Why are you laughing at me?" Anna asked.

Elsa stopped laughing. "No reason." Elsa took some chocolate out of the jar. "Here." She handed Anna the chocolate.

Anna's eyes lit up as she took the chocolate. "Thanks Elsa!" She said happily as she popped all of the chocolate in her mouth at once.

"Whoa Anna slow down!" Elsa said as she started laughing again.

Anna swallowed the chocolate and put out her hand for more. "Can I have some more?" She asked expectantly.

"Sure." Elsa gave her some more chocolate and in a few minutes the jar was empty.

"Aww Elsa we're all out!" Anna said with a frown.

"Wait right here. I have some more in my room." Elsa said. She got up from her desk and walked to the door. Anna got up too and followed Elsa.

"I'm coming too." Anna said.

"No Anna you can stay here. I'll be right back." Elsa said.

"No I'm coming with you."

Elsa was confused. Why was Anna acting like this? "Anna why have you been so clingy today?" Elsa asked.

Tears welled up in Anna's eyes. "I don't want you to leave me again!" Anna shouted. The tears in her eyes spilled out and ran down her face.

_Again?_ Elsa thought. _What does she mean again?_

"What do you mean again Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Y-you left me." Anna cried. "Don't leave me again. Please."

"Anna I never left you."

Anna nodded. "You did in my dream..."

_It all makes sense now._ Elsa thought. _Thats why Anna came down to breakfast late. That's why she's been clinging on to me all day and why she was whimpering in her sleep._

Elsa walked over to Anna and hugged her while Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder. "Anna I might have left you in your dream but I will never leave you in real life. I love you too much. I'm sorry that your dream hurt you so much but I want you to know that I will always be here for you and I will never leave you or shut you out. I promise."

Anna stopped crying and started hiccuping. She took her face out of Elsa's shoulder and looked at her big sister. "You mean it?" Anna asked.

"Yes. With all my heart." Elsa said.

Anna smiled and hugged Elsa and Elsa hugged Anna back even tighter.

They released and Elsa looked at Anna. She wiped away the few tears that were left and smiled at Anna. "How about I take the rest of the day off to spend with you. Does that sound good?"

Anna nodded and smiled. "That sounds awesome!" Anna giggled.

"So what do you want to do first?"

"How about we go eat that chocolate you said you had."

"Good idea."

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they walked down the hall to Elsa's room laughing and smiling the way there.

* * *

**This was my idea. I'm working on the one where Elsa punishes Anna since a lot of people want me to.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think**.


	9. Punished!

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled.

_Oh no. _Anna thought. _She found out._

Anna slowly made her way to Elsa's study. The door was open and Anna went in, but not far. "Y-you wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes. What is the meaning of this?" The way Elsa spoke made Anna flinch at every word.

"The meaning of what?" Anna decided to play dumb but that only seemed to make Elsa madder.

"ANNA! Answer me! Why is my study a mess?!"

Anna sighed. She didn't mean to trash Elsa's study. It was an accident. Really. "I...I don't know."

_Wait, what?_ Anna thought. _Did I really just say that? Ugh, I'm so stupid!_

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna. She had told Anna countless times to stay out of her study when she wasn't there. "Anna. I want the truth and I want it, NOW!" Elsa shouted the last word and Anna flinched.

Anna sighed. She had to come clean. "The truth is...I was playing with Olaf and I followed him into your study. I didn't realize it was your study until after I knocked down a pile of papers. I tried to pick them back up but I tripped over Olaf and fell on your desk. All of the other papers went flying. I tried to pick them up but I kept slipping on them. I ripped a few and I'm really, really sorry." Anna looked down at the floor.

Usually Elsa would laugh at Anna's clumsiness but she was mad, no furious, at Anna!

It took Elsa a long time to organize all of the papers she had into piles. She had everything where it needed to be and she knew where everything was. And now she didn't know where anything was.

Elsa looked down at a piece of paper on the floor. It was torn to shreds. Elsa recognized it as the trade document she had been working on for two months. Elsa looked back up at Anna. She was still staring at the floor.

"Anna look at me." Elsa said. Anna could hear the anger in Elsa's normally soft voice. Anna slowly raised her head to look at her big sister. Elsa had a glare on her face and Anna winced when she saw it.

"Your actions will not go without consequences this time."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Anna asked timidly.

"You're grounded. You can forget about that date with Kristoff tonight."

"What?! Elsa you can't do that!"

"DO NOT TALK BACK TO ME!"

Anna took a step back. Elsa's never shouted at anyone like that before and Anna was hurt that it was directed at her. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back tears.

"The punishment stands! Go to your room now!"

Anna turned and ran out of the room without a second of hesitation. She was terrified of Elsa.

Elsa stood in the middle of her study and looked around. She saw paper everywhere but that wasn't all. Ice.

Elsa could still see the look of pure terror on Anna's face before she fled from her study.

Elsa groaned and sat at her desk.

_What did I just do? _Elsa thought.

_It was for the best._

_But was it?_

_Yes. Anna needs to put in her place. She can't get away with everything. It was time someone did something and I'm the only one who can discipline her._

_But were you too hard on her?_

_No. Yes. I-I don't know._

Elsa struggled with her internal battle until someone broke into her thoughts.

"Your Majesty, what happened?"

Elsa looked up and saw that it was Gerda. Elsa sighed. "Anna." That was all Elsa said and Gerda understood.

"Oh." Gerda hesitated but decided to continue. "I was on my way to tell you that lunch is ready when I saw Princess Anna run from your study. I think I saw tears running down her face, if I'm not mistaken."

That just made Elsa feel worse.

"I heard you shouting at someone, surely it was not her." Gerda said.

"It was." Elsa replied.

Gerda held in her gasp. "I have never heard you so angry before. Especially not at Princess Anna. Why were you so mad?"

"She trashed my study. When I punished her she got mad and talked back to me. I lost my temper. I scared her, Gerda." Elsa sounded broken and Gerda felt bad for her but she felt even worse for Anna.

"Go talk to her."

"But I can't."

"And why not?"

"She's terrified of me."

"But only you can fix that. Go talk to her. She needs you. She needs her big sister." Gerda smiled before she left.

Elsa got up and looked around her study once more before leaving to go talk to Anna.

When she got to Anna's room she knocked their signature knock. "G-go away Elsa." Anna said, her voice trembling.

_So that's how Anna felt all those years._ Elsa thought. _What a horrible feeling._

"Anna please open the door." Elsa said.

"No!" Anna shot back.

"Anna if you don't open this door I'm going to break it down." Anna didn't respond. "I mean it." Still no response. Elsa sighed. "Anna please open the door."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"...you're going to yell at me again."

"No I'm not. Anna I'm sorry I scared you just please open the door."

Elsa waited. Seconds turned into minutes and still nothing from Anna. "Please?"

Anna could hear the desperation in Elsa's voice.

"...it's not locked." Anna said.

_Wait did she just say... _Elsa thought as she turned the doorknob. _Ugh! I just assumed that it was locked._

Elsa slowly opened the door and went in. "Anna?" She closed the door behind her. "Anna where are you?"

"I'm under here." Anna replied, her response muffled.

Elsa saw a lump under the blankets on the bed move. Elsa walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Anna? Are you scared of me?"

Anna nodded before she remembered that Elsa couldn't see her. "Yes."

Elsa was hurt by her answer but she couldn't blame her. "You know I won't hurt you, right?"

Anna didn't answer. Elsa placed her hand on what she thought was Anna's shoulder. Anna jumped a little at the touch but she didn't shake Elsa's hand off.

"Anna I never meant to yell at you like that. I'm sorry I scared you. I feel horrible. I've never yelled at anyone like that before and I feel bad you were the first. I promised myself I would never hurt you again but I did. I'm sorry Anna."

"I forgive you." Anna said. She was still a little scared but she knew her sister really meant every word she said and she should at least forgive her.

"Really? You forgive me?"

"Sure. I know you didn't mean to yell at me and it was my fault anyway. I shouldn't have talked back and I shouldn't have gone in your study. Do you forgive me?"

"Yes I do."

Anna lifted the blankets and peeped out at Elsa. Elsa had a smile on her face that disappeared when she saw Anna's face.

Anna's eyes were red and puffy from crying and she had streaks on her face where tears had dried. "Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" Anna asked.

"Oh you're still in trouble and you still can't go out with Kristoff tonight." Elsa said.

"That's fair. I'll help you clean your study if you want."

"I'll need all the help I can get." Elsa smiled warmly. And just like that all of Anna's fear vanished.

"I'm hungry."

"Gerda told me that lunch was ready."

"Good." Anna threw the blankets off and jumped out of the bed. "I'll race you to the dining room!" Anna opened the door and ran out.

Elsa got up and went out of the room. "Anna! Stop running!" She called after Anna but Anna was already gone. Elsa sighed and walked down to the dining room.

* * *

After lunch Anna and Elsa went to find Kristoff. Anna had to tell him the unfortunate news. They found him in the stables with Sven.

"Hey Kristoff." Anna said as she and Elsa walked in.

Kristoff looked up at Anna. "Hey. Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"Uh yeah...about that...I can't go."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I did something wrong."

Kristoff looked at Elsa. "What did she do?"

"She trashed my study." Elsa said.

Anna looked at Elsa. "You weren't supposed to tell him!" Elsa shrugged. Anna turned back to Kristoff. "Sorry Kristoff."

"It's fine. Some other time?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Elsa cleared her throat. "Well Kristoff I have to go. I'll see you later, I mean tomorrow." Anna and Elsa left the stables.

Kristoff looked at Sven. "She trashed Elsa's study?"

* * *

Anna and Elsa stood in the middle of Elsa's study surveying the mess. It looked a lot worse than it did earlier.

"You start over there and I'll start over here." Elsa said.

"Ok." Anna said.

"Start with the ripped and torn pieces of paper. Put them in a pile and then place it on my desk."

"Got it."

Anna went over to her side of the room and started picking up the torn pieces of paper. She picked one up and recognized it immediately. She walked over to Elsa and Elsa looked up at her.

"Elsa please tell me you have another copy." Anna said. Elsa saw that she had a piece of paper in her hands. It was the trade document.

Elsa looked Anna in the eyes. "I don't." Elsa saw the guilt in Anna's eyes.

"But you've been working on it for two months and three days."

Elsa was shocked. She didn't even know the amount of days. "How do you know that?"

"I pay attention...sometimes. Elsa I'm really, really sorry. I know how important that was and-"

"Anna it's ok. It's just a piece of paper."

"A very important piece of paper."

"Anna it's fine. I can just rewrite it."

"How can you forgive me that easily?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But..." Anna didn't know what to say. She just stared at her sister.

"I love you Anna. That's how I can forgive you that easily. You're worth more to me than a piece of paper. No matter what you do I'll always forgive you, because I love you."

Anna dropped the paper and ran to hug Elsa. "I love you too Elsa!"

Elsa hugged Anna back. "I'm glad." Elsa pulled back from the hug to look at Anna. "We've got a lot of work to do so let's get started."

* * *

Anna and Elsa hadn't shown up for dinner so Kai was sent to check on them. So far he's checked Anna's room and Elsa's. He was on his way to check in the library when he passed Elsa's study. The door was open and he looked in.

Anna and Elsa were sitting in the middle of the floor, back to back, and they were asleep. There were piles of paper surrounding them.

_I thought Gerda said this room was a mess. _Kai thought. _They must've cleaned it up and fallen asleep from exhaustion._

He went in to the room to wake them up. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, wake up." They opened their eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes Kai." They said in unison as they laid on the floor.

He started to say something else but they had already fallen back asleep. He smiled and left to go tell Gerda. She'd know what to do.

* * *

**Lelo, Protoestrella1 and Katea0608 requested this one so I hope you like it and sorry if you don't.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	10. A Picnic and Talent Show

"Elsa this is going to be so much fun!" Anna said happily.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Elsa smiled as she watched her little sister run and play in the field. Anna caught sight of the forest at the end of the field.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to go check out that forest." Anna said as she pointed to it.

"No you're not." Elsa said.

"But why not?"

"I don't know what's in there. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Aww come on Elsa. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Anna do not go in that forest." Elsa said sternly.

Anna crossed her arms and pouted. "Fine."

"Good. Now why don't you go play while I set up the picnic."

"Ok." While Elsa was setting up the picnic Anna made her way to the edge of the forest. When Anna was sure Elsa wasn't looking she snuck into it.

"Ok Anna I'm..." Elsa looked up saw that Anna was nowhere to be seen. She groaned and got up to look for Anna in the forest.

She found Anna at the edge of a river. She snuck up on Anna and touched her shoulder. Anna jumped and almost fell in the water but Elsa grabbed her in time.

Once Anna was steady she glared at Elsa. "Why'd you do that Elsa?! I could've fallen to my death!"

"You would've fallen in water not to your death and I told you not to come in here."

Anna grinned sheepishly. "I had to come in here Elsa! The forest was calling me."

"Sure it was. Come on, the picnic is set up."

"Yay!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and ran out of the forest. When they got back to the picnic Anna took her place on the blanket and so did Elsa.

"Anna you have to eat all of your sandwich and at least half of an apple to get dessert." Elsa said.

Anna groaned. "Do I hath 'o?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Yes and don't talk with your mouth full of food."

Anna rolled her eyes and swallowed her food. "So what did you bring for dessert."

"You'll see. That is if you eat all of your food."

Anna rolled her eyes again.

"I'm done Elsa! Can I have dessert now?" Anna asked as soon as she finished her sandwich and apple.

"Sure." Elsa went in the picnic basket and took out two huge slices of chocolate cake.

"Whoa!" Anna gazed at the cake. "Gimme that cake!"

"What's the magic word?" Elsa asked teasingly.

"Elsa!" Anna pleaded.

"Close enough." Elsa gave Anna the cake and Anna ate it in the blink of an eye. She washed it down with milk and laid back to watch the clouds. Elsa finished her cake and laid down beside Anna.

Anna pointed to a cloud. "That looks like a bear, doesn't it?"

Elsa studied the cloud. "It looks like a...cloud."

Anna looked over at Elsa. "Oh come on. I know you can do better than that. Try again." Anna pointed at another cloud. "What does that one look like?"

Elsa tilted her head and looked at the cloud. "It looks like...a circle."

"Wrong again. It's a smiley face. Don't you see the eyes and mouth?"

"No."

Anna sighed. "Last chance, Elsa." Anna pointed to a different cloud. "How about that one?"

"It looks like..." Elsa squinted her eyes and tilted her head. "It looks like you."

"What?! It does not...ok maybe it does." Anna and Elsa looked at each other. "That's weird." They giggled.

Anna sat up. "Lets do something else." Anna thought about what they could do. An idea popped into her head. "I know! How about we play tag!"

Elsa sat up too. "I don't think so. Aren't we too old for that game?"

"Nah! Come on it'll be fun."

They stood up. "I don't want to."

"What? Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Anna teased.

"Don't start with me."

"Come on Elsa, it'll be fun. Here I'll start." Anna was going to touch Elsa's shoulder so she would be 'it' but Elsa dodged Anna's hand and touched her shoulder.

"Tag, you're it!" Elsa said before she ran off. Anna stood there confused for a minute before she took off after Elsa.

They played for an hour until the game abruptly ended when Elsa accidentally pushed Anna to the ground. She got a cut on her arm and her dress was covered in grass stains.

They went back and sat on the blanket. "Sorry Anna." Elsa apologized for the seventh time as she cleaned Anna's cut and placed a band-aid on it.

"I already told you Elsa its ok. I would've fallen on my own anyway."

"Yeah but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Elsa it's not like I broke my arm."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I totally won."

"You did not!"

"I won by default."

"Yeah I guess that's fair. So what do you want to do now?"

"Mm, I know!" Anna went in the picnic basket and brought out a little sign that had 'Talent Show!' written in big letters. "We can have a talent show!" She got up and put the sign in the ground.

"How did that get in the picnic basket?" Elsa asked.

"Never mind that."

"Ok. So do I have to do something for the talent show? I didn't know we were going to do this so I didn't prepare anything."

"Nope! You just sit back and watch."

"Ok." Elsa got in a comfortable position on the blanket. She couldn't wait to see what Anna had planned.

Anna got a top hat from the picnic basket and put it on her head. She got up and stood in front of Elsa. "Ladies and gentlemen!" Anna announced. "Welcome to our first ever talent show. There will be many great acts today but only one will win..."

Elsa interrupted Anna. "What will they win?"

"Quiet Elsa! I was getting to that." Anna continued. "The lucky winner will win this trophy." Anna went in the picnic basket and took out a small trophy. "Now, without further ado, please welcome our first act!"

Elsa took this as her cue to clap. Anna took off the top hat and moved to the side and pretended to walk on 'stage.' "Hi! I'm Anna the Acrobat!" She greeted when she stood in front of Elsa. "Prepare to gasp in amazement!"

Elsa nodded with an amused smile on her face.

"Ok." Anna muttered to herself. She took a deep breath. "I can do this."

Elsa watched as Anna did some sort of cartwheel. She landed on her knees.

"Ta-da!" Anna looked at Elsa waiting for her to gasp in amazement and clap, but instead she saw a look of confusion on Elsa's face.

"What was that?" Elsa asked.

"It was a cartwheel." Anna said.

"It was?"

"Yes! And it was an amazing one too."

"Aren't you supposed to land on your feet?"

"No. Well yes. I don't know."

"I think you do know." Elsa smirked.

"Oh like you could do better."

"I can try." Elsa got up and Anna sat down where Elsa was. "Here goes." Elsa did a perfect cartwheel and landed on her feet, not her knees.

Anna's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Elsa laughed when she saw Anna's face.

Anna closed her mouth and crossed her arms. "Show off." Anna stood up and Elsa sat back down.

Anna put the top hat back on. "Wasn't she amazing!" Anna announced. "I'm talking about the first one not the second one." Elsa stuck her tongue out at Anna. "Here is our second act!"

Anna took off the top hat and got two apples from the basket. She walked on stage as Elsa clapped. "I'm Anna the Amazing Juggler." She said as she stopped in front of Elsa. "Prepare to be amazed!"

Anna started to juggle the apples and she was doing pretty well. She saw Elsa's impressed face and she wanted to show off. She started throwing the apples higher and higher until-

Bam!

She lost sight of the apples and they came down and hit her on the head.

Anna looked at the apples on the ground. "Oh come on you stupid apples!" Anna tried to kick the apples but she ended up slipping on them and she fell to the ground. "Ugh stupid apples!" Anna picked up the apples and threw them.

Elsa bit her lip to keep from laughing. Anna stood up and brushed herself off. She got the top hat and put it back on. "Well wasn't she lovely?" Anna asked sarcastically and Elsa laughed. "Anyway, put your hands together for our next act."

Anna took off the top hat and got a cape from the basket. She put it on and walked as gracefully as she could onto the stage. "I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen!"

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"I'm acting. Now shut it!"

Elsa shot Anna a playful glare.

"Ok. Now where was I?" Anna asked.

"You just said 'I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen!'" Elsa said.

"Oh right!" Anna said as she continued on with her act. "I am Elsa, the great and powerful, Snow Queen! And..." Anna stopped and screamed. "Elsa it's a bee! There's a bee!" Anna ran over and ducked behind Elsa.

"Anna it's just a bee, calm down."

"You know what happens when I get stung by bees!"

Elsa remembered that Anna was allergic to bees and she grew worried. "Oh yeah. Well where is the bee?"

Anna pointed to something in the grass and Elsa looked at it. "Anna?"

"Yes Elsa?" Anna whimpered.

"That's a fly."

Anna crawled from behind Elsa and looked. It _was_ a fly. "Oh." Anna laughed sheepishly. "I knew that."

"I don't think you did."

"Whatever Elsa. I'm going to continue with my act now." Anna got up and stood in front of Elsa.

"I am Elsa-" Anna started.

"You've said already twice before. Say your next line." Elsa said.

Anna laughed nervously. "Yeah about that...I didn't think I was going to get that far. I thought you were going to boo me off stage or throw a snowball at me."

Elsa pretended to be hurt. "I am shocked that you would think that! I would never do such a thing."

"Yeah..." Anna laughed nervously again. She tried to walk off the stage gracefully like Elsa, but she stumbled and almost fell. "Stupid feet." She mumbled. She took off the cape and put on her hat. "Well that was...something. Any way, here is our last act."

Anna went over to the side and took off her hat. She walked back on stage and Elsa clapped. "Hi. I'm Anna and this is dedicated to my wonderful big sister, Elsa."

Elsa smiled. Anna started singing and dancing. It was very well put together and Elsa was amazed. Her usually clumsy little sister was now singing and dancing and not tripping over her own two feet! It was so good that Elsa was sad to see it end.

Elsa stood up clapping and cheering. "Encore! Encore!" She said.

Anna was breathing hard from the singing and dancing. "What...does that...mean?" She asked between breaths.

"Never mind that."

Anna smiled. "So did you like it?"

"No..."

Anna's smiled vanished. "Oh."

"I loved it!" Anna's smile came back. "Anna that was amazing!" Elsa said.

"I'm glad you liked it. It took me forever to come up with it."

"You mean you created the dance and the song?"

"Yep."

"You did all that for me?"

"Yeah and it was worth it. I love seeing that proud look on your face. It makes me feel special."

"That's because you are special. You're special to me. You're an incredible little sister." Elsa opened her arms and Anna ran to hug Elsa.

"And you're an incredible big sister." Anna said. They released.

"So Anna, who won the talent show?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah." Anna picked up her hat and the trophy and walked on the stage. "That was an amazing performance!" She announced. "The acts were all good tonight but there can only be one winner and I think we all know who that is." Anna paused and looked Elsa in the eyes. "You." Anna gave Elsa the trophy.

"What? Me? I didn't do anything but watch." Elsa said.

"Exactly. You could've been doing something much more important but instead you sat here and watched my stupid talent show."

"Don't say that. Your show wasn't stupid it was amazing and I loved it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"Thanks." Anna smiled and looked at the sky. "Whoa where did the time go?" The sun was setting.

"Time flies when you're having fun." Elsa said as she sat back down on the blanket with her legs stretched out in front of her.

"Yep." Anna said as she sat down between Elsa's legs. She stretched her legs out too and leaned back into Elsa. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa wrapped her arms around her little sister. They sat like that, watching the sun set on another perfect day.

* * *

**Lelo suggested that Anna and Elsa have a picnic and here it is. The talent show part was all mine, though.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	11. Best Sister Ever

Elsa was looking for Anna. Anna wasn't outside and she wasn't in Elsa's room eating some of her chocolate she stashed away. So Elsa went to Anna's room.

She knocked. "Anna are you in there?" She asked. There was no answer so Elsa let herself in. Elsa walked over to the bed and saw a note with her name on the front. She opened it and read it.

_Elsa,_

_I have gone out with Kristoff and Olaf. Just so you know._

_Love,_

_Anna_

"Well at least I know she's ok." Elsa said to herself. As she walked back to the door she tripped over a book.

Elsa picked it up and realized that it was a journal. On the cover it said _What It's Like To Have The Best Sister Ever_. Elsa realized it was in Anna's handwriting.

"Oh this should be good." She said as she sat down and opened the book to read it.

_Chapter Zero (I know books start on chapter one, but I wanted to start on zero)_

_Her name is Elsa. She has platinum blonde hair that she likes to keep in a braid and she's twenty one. She's got blue eyes and ice powers. Yeah you heard me right, ice powers! Well snow and ice._

_She doesn't like them much and I don't like that. I love her powers and I wish she would too._

_Enough about that, lets get on with the story!_

_Chapter One_

_I love to dance and I can dance pretty well if I do say so myself. But one particular day I wasn't doing so well and that was the day I had told Elsa, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf to watch._

_Kristoff, Olaf and even Sven laughed at me when I fell but Elsa didn't. She helped me up and glared at them, shutting them up immediately._

_"I'm sorry guys, I'm having an off day." I said sadly. "I'll show you some other time. Maybe not." I started to walk back to the castle but Elsa grabbed my wrist._

_"No Anna show us now." She said._

_"But I'll probably fall again and they'll laugh at me."_

_"No they won't." Elsa shot them another glare. "Will you?"_

_Kristoff and Olaf looked at the ground. "No." They said in unison. Sven shook his head._

_Elsa turned back to me. "Please?" I shook my head. "What if I danced with you?" I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait to see this. "Show me how to do it."_

_"Ok." I showed her what to do and she caught on pretty fast. Soon we were both dancing in front of the small crowd that had gathered._

_She didn't laugh_ _at me when I fell and when my confidence was low she boosted it back up. Now that's what I call the best sister ever._

Elsa smiled. "I remember that day." She turned the page and continued reading.

_Chapter Two_

_Elsa's good at gymnastics. You have to be graceful to be able to do that stuff and she is. I just wish I was._

_"What are we doing here?" I asked. We were in an empty room with unusually soft carpet._

_"I'm going to teach you how to do a cartwheel." Elsa said._

_I gasped. "Really?!"_

_"Yeah. I know you've always wanted to learn."_

_"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! But how are you going to teach someone as clumsy as me?"_

_"Leave that to me." Elsa smiled._

_She spent the rest of the day trying to teach me but nothing she did worked._

_"I give up!" I said while rubbing my sore arm._

_"No Anna you can't give up right now, you've almost got it. I know you can do it."_

_I sighed. "One more time."_

_I tried one more time and landed on my feet. It was a little sloppy but I still did it though. "Elsa I did it! I did it!"_

_"I know I saw you! I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."_

_When I was ready to give up, she wouldn't let me. When I didn't believe in myself, she did. Now that's what I call the best sister ever._

"You believed in me too Anna." Elsa wiped away the tear that had fallen from her eye.

_Chapter Three_

_I was not having a good day. I was having one of those lazy days where I didn't want to get out of bed at all but Elsa dragged me (literally dragged me!) out of bed._

_Then later at lunch I was told that all of the chocolate cake was gone and guess who took the last piece. It was Elsa!_

_Then I heard some people saying how I was basically living in Elsa's shadow. The nerve of those people!_

"Sounds like everything was my fault." Elsa said. She felt guilty.

_After that I sulked back to my room and flopped on my bed. I didn't realize how long I'd been there until I heard a knock on my door. I lifted my head out of my pillow and looked out of the window. It was really dark out!_

_"Who is it?" I asked, not really caring._

_"It's me." It was Elsa._

_"Come in."_

_The door opened and Elsa came in. "Anna what's wrong?" She asked._

_"Nothing's wrong." I said._

_"Anna I know you and something's wrong." She came over and sat on the bed. "You can tell me anything."_

_"I just had a bad day." I said._

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"No." I buried my face in my pillow._

_"Well do you want some chocolate cake? I realized that I got the last piece earlier so I asked the chefs to make another cake for you."_

_"You did?" I took my face out of the pillow and looked at Elsa. She had a big smile on her face._

_"Yep. And I was hoping that maybe after you ate the cake you would want to...build a snowman?"_

_I sat up and threw my arms around Elsa's neck. "I would love to build a snowman with you!"_

_She always knows when I am upset and she will do whatever she can to make me happy again. That's what I call the best sister ever._

Elsa turned the page.

_Chapter Four_

_It was late and I was sneaking down the halls to Elsa's room. I had just had a really bad dream. When I got to Elsa's room I opened the door without knocking._

_I went to the side of the bed and shook Elsa awake. "Wha?" Elsa mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. "Anna?"_

_"Hey Elsa." I said quietly._

_"Anna do you know what time it is?" She asked as she sat up._

_"I think it's after one."_

_"Why did you wake me up?"_

_"I had a bad dream."_

_Elsa's face softened. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_I shook my head. "No."_

_"Well you're welcome to stay with me."_

_"I can't sleep."_

_"It was that bad, huh?"_

_I nodded. "Can you make some_ _snow so we can play in it?"_

_"But Anna I just got to sleep and I have a meeting early tomorrow morning and..." She trailed off when I gave her a sad look. "And you're more important. Come on let's go."_

_I smiled. "Yay!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her bed._

_She will always put my needs before hers. She's the best sister ever._

Elsa had just started to read chapter five when she heard footsteps and the door opened. "Elsa?! What are you doing in my room?" Anna asked.

"Oh I was uh..."

Anna noticed the journal in Elsa's hands. "Elsa you weren't supposed to see that!" Anna said as she took the journal from Elsa.

Elsa stood up. "Anna I'm really sorry. I came in here to find you and I saw the note. After I read it I was going to leave but then I tripped over that and I started reading it. Why didn't you want me to see it?"

"Because it's your birthday present. Well it was going to be your birthday present."

"Anna I'm sorry I ruined the surprise."

"It's fine. So...did you like it?"

"Like it...I loved it! But I think you're wrong about something."

"What's that?"

"You don't have the best sister ever. I do."

* * *

**I hope you liked that and please tell me what you think.**


	12. A Worried Elsa

Elsa paced around the dining room, ice forming at her feet.

_Where is she? _Elsa thought. _She's never been this late before. What if she's hurt or worse. What if-_

"Your Majesty." Gerda said as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "You need not worry too much. I'm sure Princess Anna is fine." Gerda smiled and Elsa relaxed a little.

"I'm sure she's fine too, but I just can't help but worry." Elsa said.

"That's understandable but I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Anna. Anna wake up." Kristoff said as he shook Anna.

Anna opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see much because it was dark out. She was confused. One minute she was watching the sunset with Kristoff and the next she was shaken awake by him.

"Why is it so dark? Where are we?" Anna asked sleepily.

"It's night and we're at the castle." Kristoff said.

"Oh." Anna could feel herself falling back asleep. "Wake me up when we get back to the castle."

"Anna we _are_ at the castle." Kristoff said but it was too late. Anna had already fallen asleep again. Kristoff smiled and picked her up to take her inside.

* * *

"Queen Elsa, they are here." Kai said.

"Really?! Where?" Elsa asked. The dining room doors opened and in came Kristoff with a sleeping Anna in his arms.

Anna looked so peaceful but Elsa was too worried to care. "Anna!" Elsa shouted.

Anna's eyes snapped open when she heard her sister's worried voice. She looked around. She realized that she was in the dining room and in Kristoff's arms. "Kristoff can you put me down?" She asked.

"Sure." He put her on her feet and as soon as she was on the ground Elsa wrapped her in a tight hug. Anna hugged her back.

"Hey Elsa." She said casually. Elsa pulled back and Anna saw the worried look in her eyes. "Whoa Elsa what's wrong?"

"Do you know what time it is?" Elsa asked.

"No...why?"

"It's after midnight."

Anna gasped. "I was supposed to be back by ten!"

Elsa nodded. "I was so worried something had happened to you."

"Elsa I'm so sorry. I didn't keep track of the time and I'm sorry I made you worry. It's all my fault and-"

"Anna it wasn't your fault." Kristoff said as he stepped closer to the girls. "It was mine."

Anna looked at Kristoff. "It wasn't your fault it was mine. I didn't keep up with the time."

"It's kind of hard to do that when you're asleep." Kristoff looked at Elsa. "Queen Elsa I'm sorry for not bringing Anna back in time. I had trouble with the sled."

"It's fine. I'm just glad she came back in one piece. I was just so worried." Elsa said as she looked back at Anna.

Anna felt guilty for making her sister worry about her. "Elsa you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but I just couldn't help it. It's one of the things that comes along with being a big sister."

"Well, I'll let you girls talk this out. I'll see you tommorow." Kristoff said as he walked out of the castle.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I won't let it happen again." Anna said as she started to walk to her room, but Elsa grabbed her arm.

"How do I know that, Anna? Anything can happen to you. You can get lost, or hurt, or worse. What would I do then?"

Anna's head went down in shame. "I'm really sorry, Elsa."

"Anna, I forgive you. I was just worried." Elsa said as they sat down at the table.

"Why? Why are you always so worried about me?"

"Because that's what I'm suppose to do. You're my little sister."

"Well, yeah, but _why_ do you do it?" Anna asked again.

"Well, because I love you." Elsa said, taking Anna's hand. "Anna, you're my little sister, and ever since you were born, I've never tried to stop loving or protecting you."

"Well, maybe I'm just not used to that."

"What do you mean, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"When you were locked in your room, and after Mama and Papa died, I really never had anyone to look after me the way you do now. I never had anyone to stay up worrying about me, or give up anything important to help me when I'm in trouble. And you do that now. And maybe it's just gonna take me a while to get use to." Anna said as she looked at the floor.

Elsa felt a little guilty. "Anna, look at me."

Anna slowly looked to her sister again.

"Now, even when I was in my room, I still worried about you."

"I know. You didn't shut me out because you hated me. You shut me out because you wanted to protect me."

"And I still do, Anna. Not only from my powers, but there are other things that can happen to you. And Anna, if anything was to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. I would never be able to forgive myself."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. Because I love you so much, and I will never stop."

"Thanks Elsa. I love you." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around Elsa for a hug. Elsa returned the hug tightly.

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. "You know, maybe we should get some sleep."

"Elsa?" Anna asked on her big sister's shoulder.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you? Tonight?" Anna replied quickly.

"Anna, of course you can. You are always welcome." Elsa said as she released Anna.

The sisters walked to their rooms. Anna put on a nightgown and came back to Elsa's room. Elsa had her nightgown on. Elsa sat on her bed, waiting for Anna. Anna sat next to her.

"Hey Elsa."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for waiting for me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, Anna. I would do anything for you." Elsa said as she brushed back Anna's bangs and kissed her forehead.

"I know that I have best big sister ever." Anna said before wrapping her arms around Elsa again.

"Hmm." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "And I have the best little sister ever." Elsa laid Anna next to her. "Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsa." Anna said smiling before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Soon, Elsa did the same.

* * *

**FrozenAddict15 helped me write this one. So thank you FrozenAddict15.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Anna in Danger

"Let me go!" Anna yelled. Her face was distorted with rage at her captors. She couldn't see who they were because they wore masks on their faces.

"Shut up! We're waiting for that precious sister of yours. Or has she forgotten about you?" One of the men asked. Anna couldn't see it but he was smirking under his mask.

"She hasn't forgotten about me!"

"Well shouldn't she have been here by now? I left her a note."

"Oh don't worry, she's coming. And when she gets here, you're going to wish you had let me go!"

The man walked over to Anna and lifted her chin up so he was looking directly in her eyes. "We'll see about that."

* * *

"Anna!" Elsa called out as she walked through the village. She weaved her way through the crowds of people. "Anna!" She called again. "Where could she be?" She asked herself.

"Queen Elsa!" A lady and what Elsa assumed was her husband rushed over. "Is something wrong? We heard you calling for Princess Anna." The lady asked.

Elsa sighed. "I can't find her." Her worry was evident in her voice.

"Where is the last place you saw her?" The man asked.

"We were at a restaurant. She sat down at a table outside and I went inside to get the food. When I came back out she was gone. All that was left was this note."

Elsa gave the lady the note and she read it out loud. "We have your sister."

"Who do you think wrote that?" The man asked.

"I don't know. I just want to find my sister." Elsa said.

"We'll help you find her if you want, Your Majesty." The lady said.

"Oh thank..." Elsa started but stopped when she heard a faint scream. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what, Queen Elsa?" The man asked.

"That scream. Did you hear it?" She asked again.

The man and lady exchanged confused glances and looked back at Elsa. "We didn't hear anything." The lady said.

"You didn't?" Elsa asked.

"No."

There was another scream that was a little louder than the last. Elsa looked around. No one else seemed to hear it. She looked back at the couple. "I have to go. I appreciate your offer to help me look for my sister but I will have to politely decline." She said before she took off in the direction of the scream.

She had been running for a mile or two, the screams getting louder all the while. She stopped when the only thing in sight was a ratty shack.

She heard a loud smack and a scream come from inside the shack. It was Anna.

Elsa ran up to the door and unsurprisingly it was locked. When she heard Anna scream again all the rage bubbled inside of her and in one swift motion she kicked the door down and ran inside.

There were three men with masks on their faces surrounding something. One of them moved and Elsa gasped.

Anna was tied to a chair. She was breathing hard and there were handprints on both sides of her face.

Elsa grew even angrier at the sight. "Let her go!" She screamed.

"We've been expecting you." One of the men said.

"I said let her go." Elsa narrowed her eyes at the man. He backed up until he was right beside Anna. "Don't you lay a finger on her." Elsa said.

"What are you going to do?" He taunted. He lifted his index finger and placed it on Anna's shoulder.

Anna looked up at the man. "You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" He asked.

"You made Elsa mad."

"What is she going to do?"

"This." Elsa said. She shot the man with a blast of ice so powerful he was sent back into the wall. He was knocked unconscious and he hit the ground with a sickening thud.

The other two men tried to run away but Elsa froze their feet to the ground. She ran over to Anna and tried to untie her but the ropes were too tight. She made a knife out of ice and cut the ropes.

Anna stood up. "Thanks Elsa."

Elsa didn't respond, instead she just pulled Anna in for a tight hug. "Anna I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" Elsa pulled back from the hug and started checking Anna over for any injuries.

"I'm fine."

Elsa looked back at Anna's face. The handprints were still visible and looked like they would be there for a while. Anna saw the concern in Elsa's eyes.

"It doesn't hurt much. It just stings." Anna answered Elsa's unasked question. Elsa raised her hands and gently placed them on Anna's face.

"Ow Elsa that hurts!"

"I know. Just wait."

"Wait for...that feels nice." Elsa's cold hands soothed Anna's sore face.

They heard a loud noise behind them and turned around to see the lady and man from earlier along with a few guards. "Queen Elsa, what happened here!?" The lady asked.

"These three men attacked me!" Anna said. "I say we kill them."

"Anna!" Elsa chided.

Anna looked at the floor. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Elsa looked at the guards. "Guards, take them away and throw them in the dungeon."

* * *

Elsa got ready for bed. The events of the day finally caught up to her and she was exhausted. She slid into bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The events of the day had finally caught up to Anna too and they came in the form of a nightmare. She jumped out of her bed and ran to Elsa's room.

She opened the door and walked over to Elsa and started shaking her. "Elsa wake up. Wake up."

Elsa woke up and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Anna?" She asked, a little annoyed that Anna would wake her up this late at night.

"I'm scared."

Elsa's face softened. "What scared you?"

Anna's eyes filled with tears when she remembered her nightmare. "Don't let them get you!" Anna cried.

Elsa sat up. "Don't let who get me?"

"Those men. They're going to get you and me!" The tears in Anna's eyes were now running down her cheeks.

"Anna they're in the dungeon. They can't get you."

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you."

Elsa scooted over and patted the spot beside her. "Come here." She said softly.

Anna got in beside Elsa and moved close to her. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and pulled her even closer. "Shh it's ok. They didn't get me. I'm still here." Elsa soothed as she stroked Anna's hair.

Anna cried on Elsa's shoulder, staining Elsa's nightgown with tears and snot. Her cries turned into hiccups as she calmed down.

"E-Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"C-can I listen to y-your heartbeat. S-so I know you're alive?"

Elsa thought it was a silly request since she was obviously alive, but she agreed because she knew it would comfort Anna. "Sure."

Anna laid her head down on Elsa's chest so she could hear her sister's heartbeat. She relaxed into Elsa, knowing that she was safe from those horrible men.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes Anna?"

"Can you sing for me?"

"Yes I can." Elsa started to sing Anna's favorite song. Anna fell asleep listening to her sister's steady heartbeat and her beautiful singing.

Elsa pulled the blankets on them and kissed Anna's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Anna."

* * *

**Guest said that Anna in danger could be an interesting chapter and I guess it was. I hoped you liked it Guest, I wish I knew your real name so I could give you credit for the idea.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think.**


	14. To The Circus!

"Elsa I'm boooored." Anna slid off the couch making her dress ride up.

"I know. You've told me that six times already." Elsa said.

"Well I'm booooored."

"Why don't you read?"

"That's boooooring. I don't like reading."

"What if I read to you?"

"That's boo...wait, yeah." Anna got up off the floor and sat beside Elsa on the couch. She snuggled into Elsa's side and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. "What's the book about?"

"The circus!" Elsa said.

"The circus?"

"Yeah. You do know what a circus is right?"

"Yeah of course I do!" Elsa gave Anna a look. "Ok no I don't. What is a circus?" Anna asked.

"Lets read the book and find out."

Elsa read the book to Anna and Anna's excitement for the circus grew with every turn of the page.

"The circus sounds amazing!" Anna said after Elsa finished the book. "Except for those creepy people with the red noses."

"You mean clowns?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah clowns." Anna shivered. "I don't even like saying that word."

"What word? Clown?"

Anna glared at Elsa. "Don't say it!" Elsa laughed. "Hey Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you think we'll ever go to a circus?"

"Maybe one day. I don't know." Secretly, Elsa _did_ know. The circus was coming to Arendelle tomorrow and Elsa had already gotten tickets for her and Anna. Elsa decided to read Anna a book about the circus to see if she would be interested and turns out she was!

Anna yawned. Elsa looked at Anna and saw that her eyes were closing.

"Anna go to your room before you fall asleep." Elsa said.

Anna opened her eyes partially. "Carry me." Anna said with another yawn.

Elsa sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." Elsa picked Anna up with a grunt. "Ugh you're heavy!"

"Mm...thank you." Anna mumbled sleepily.

Elsa chuckled and watched her baby sister fall asleep in her arms.

* * *

Elsa knocked on Anna's door. "Anna wake up."

"Go away Gerda!" Anna said.

Elsa opened the door and walked over to the bed. "That was rude." Elsa said.

Anna popped her head out from under the blankets. "Elsa! Why are you here?"

"That was rude too."

"Oh sorry I mean-"

"I have a day off and I wanted to spend it with you."

Anna jumped out of bed and threw her arms around Elsa's neck. "Thank you! But what are we going to do?"

"I have something planned but it's a surprise."

"Ooh I love your surprises!"

"Good now get ready."

After breakfast Anna and Elsa headed into the village. "Where are we going?" Anna asked.

"I told you it's a surprise." Elsa said.

"You're no..." Anna gasped when she caught sight of a sign about the circus. "Elsa look!" Anna pointed to the sign. "Can we go?!"

"I don't think so."

Anna pouted and Elsa chuckled. They kept walking until they reached the giant tent the circus was being held in. "Elsa why are we here?" Anna asked.

"We're going to watch the show." Elsa said.

Anna gasped. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"Don't we need tickets?"

"No we're going to sneak in."

Anna gasped again. "Elsa we can't do that!"

"I know. I was just kidding. I have tickets." Elsa pulled the tickets out and gave one to Anna.

"This is amazing! Thank you Elsa! You're the best!" Anna hugged Elsa.

"We better hurry. The line is getting longer." Elsa said.

"Ok. Lets go!"

Anna and Elsa got in line and waited just like everybody else, even though everybody said they could skip ahead.

After waiting for half an hour they finally made it to the front of the line and gave the man their tickets. "Enjoy the show Queen Elsa and Princess Anna." He said.

"We will!" Anna said before she ran inside the tent.

"Thank you." Elsa said as she went inside after Anna.

They found a seat and waited for the show to start. Anna was bouncing in her seat from excitement. After a few minutes the show started.

They watched as people performed amazing stunts on tightropes and with animals. All was going well until...

"I need two volunteers from the audience. How about our lovely queen and princess?" The clown walked towards Anna and Elsa. Anna cowered in her chair and hid her face behind Elsa.

"He's coming this way." Anna whimpered.

"Anna it's ok, he's just a person." Elsa said.

"A scary person. Tell him to go away, _please_."

For the first time, Elsa realized that Anna was afraid of clowns. "Ok." Elsa looked back at the clown and saw he was only a few feet away. Elsa shook her head and waved her hand telling him not to come any closer. He understood and backed away.

"Anna he's gone." Elsa said.

Anna moved her head so she could look up at Elsa. "I-I don't like clowns." She said.

"I can see that." Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's waist and pulled her close. "Do you want to see the rest of the show?"

Anna nodded. When the show was over everyone piled out of the tent.

"So where are we going now?" Anna asked. She was back in her cheerful mood.

"We're going to meet everyone who was in the show!" Elsa said.

"Really?!"

"Yeah."

"Can we do that?"

"I have passes."

"Cool! Wait is the clown going to be there?"

"Probably not." Elsa lied. Of course the clown was going to be there.

"Ok let's go." Anna grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her back into the tent and over to the people.

"Hi everybody!" Anna said. "I really loved the show!" She smiled.

"We're glad you did, Princess Anna." One of the acrobats said.

"Hey guys!" The clown called as he walked over to the group.

Anna let out a long, ear piercing scream. "You lied Elsa!" She yelled before she ran out of the tent.

"Anna wait!" Elsa yelled after Anna but she was already gone. Elsa looked back at the clown.

"I'm sorry Queen Elsa. I didn't know she was afraid of clowns." He said.

"It's fine but I should probably go after her." Elsa said. She left the tent and saw Anna not too far away. "Anna!" Elsa ran over to Anna.

Anna looked up at Elsa. She looked close to tears and she was breathing hard. Elsa put her hands on Anna's shoulders. "Anna calm down." Elsa said in a soothing voice.

Anna's breathing returned to normal. "Why did you lie to me?" She asked in a small voice.

"I...I don't know. I'm sorry Anna."

Anna sniffled and smiled. "It's fine."

"You forgive me?"

Anna shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Anna giggled. "I never got to thank you."

"For what?"

"For the best day ever! I love the circus!"

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Elsa smiled and took Anna's hand. They started to walk back to the castle.

"We should have our own circus." Anna said.

"Have fun with that."

"Do you know where I can get a tiger?"

"Anna!"

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Please tell me what you think.**


	15. A Misapprehension

Anna was about to knock on Elsa's study door when she noticed that it was slightly open. She heard Elsa talking to someone and she, being the nosy person she is, decided to listen.

"She's not your typical princess. She's an embarrassment to the royal family." Elsa said.

_Wait, what? Did Elsa just say what I think she said?_

"Yes she is Your Majesty, but there isn't much we can do." A man said. Anna didn't recognize the voice.

"We have to do something before she does something stupid. Her reckless and clumsy behavior is going to get someone hurt."

_Is Elsa talking about me? No...no she can't be._

"She needs to leave Arendelle. Today." Elsa said.

Anna gasped. S_he _is_ talking about me! I'm the only princess in Arendelle. B-but why would Elsa want to get rid of me? _

_Because you're an embarrassment to the royal family. _A nagging voice in her head said._ Elsa said it herself. You're a disappointment._

_No I'm not! _Anna screamed at the voice._ Elsa loves me and she would never want me to leave!_

_Why would she love a worthless spare like you?_

Anna ran back to her room with tears running down her face.

"Good, so it's settled. We'll tell Princess Amelia that she has to go home today." The man said. He noticed that Elsa had a faraway look in her eyes. "Is something wrong, Your Majesty?" He asked.

Elsa blinked and looked at the man. "Yes. I-I mean no...no nothing's wrong." Elsa said. The man knew that Elsa was lying because she usually didn't stumble over her words.

"Are you sure Your Majesty?"

"_No_..." Elsa mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Yes. Yes I'm sure." The man gave Elsa a look and she finally cracked. "Ok, fine! Yes something is wrong. Someone has upset Anna."

The man blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"My sister senses are tingling. I need to go find her."

Elsa left the study and searched everywhere for Anna, stopping every servant she came across to ask if they had seen Anna. After searching the whole castle and coming up with nothing, Elsa was practically in tears. _Wait, I have one more room to search. The kitchen! She's probably sneaking some chocolate._ Elsa thought. _  
_

Elsa ran into the kitchen and searched the whole place. No Anna. By now, tears were flowing out of Elsa's eyes. She pressed her back to the wall and slowly slipped down until she was sitting on the floor.

* * *

Anna trudged through the newly fallen snow, pulling her suitcase behind her. Elsa's hurtful words were still fresh on her mind.

_She's an embarrassment to the royal family._

___Her reckless and clumsy behavior is going to get someone hurt. _

_She needs to leave Arendelle today._

_I hope you're happy Elsa. _Anna thought bitterly.

She stopped walking to inspect her surroundings. She was still in the courtyard! She groaned and started to walk faster. Suddenly, she tripped and fell face first in the snow. Unfortunately the snow wasn't deep and she hit her head on the pavement below. She yelped in pain and struggled to sit up. The yelp didn't go unnoticed by the guards and they rushed over.

Anna looked at the snow. It was red. Why was it red?

* * *

Elsa was still in the kitchen when she heard voices in the dining room. Elsa got up and went into the room. There was a group of servants talking among themselves. They looked and sounded worried. Elsa spotted Gerda and walked up to her.

"Gerda what's wrong?" She asked.

"It's Princess Anna." Gerda said.

"Oh no, what happened this time?"

"Some guards brought her in and I saw a gash on her forehead. They said she fell. She's going to need stitches."

"Where is she? I need to be there for her."

"She's in the infirmary, but she's already gotten the stitches."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We couldn't find you."

"Oh. Why is Anna still in the infirmary?"

"She's recovering. She lost a lot of blood."

That only made Elsa worry even more. "I'm going to go see her now." Elsa walked down to the infirmary and saw the doctor talking to a nurse outside of the door. He saw her and bowed.

"Where's Anna? Can I see her?" Elsa asked.

"Yes you may, Queen Elsa, she's right in there." He pointed to the door.

"Thank you." Elsa opened the door and walked in. She instantly remembered the last time she had come here. It was when Anna got stung by a bee. Elsa walked over to the bed. Anna was curled in a ball and her back was facing Elsa.

"Nobody wants me." Anna mumbled. "Nobody cares about me and nobody loves me. I _am _an embarrassment to the royal family and I _am _reckless and clumsy and stupid. Elsa was right." Anna started crying and Elsa's heart broke. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna jumped and turned to face Elsa. Anna was pale and she had gauze on her forehead.

"Anna you're not stupid or reckless. Sure you're a little clumsy but that's one of the things I love about you." Elsa gently wiped away some of Anna's tears with her thumb. "I care about you more than I care about myself and I love you, more than you will ever know. And you're definitely not an embarrassment. Why would you think that?"

"Because you said it." Anna whimpered. "Y-you said I was an embarrassment to the royal family and that I needed to leave Arendelle today."

Elsa realized what Anna was talking about. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about Princess Amelia."

"You mean the girl who's visiting here? The one who kept bumping into the servants on purpose and then saying it was an accident?"

"Yes. Her."

"Oh." Anna looked away from Elsa.

"Anna look at me." Anna looked back at Elsa. "You know I would never say those things about you."

"I know. I just assumed that you were and I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, but next time think twice before you listen to someone else's conversation."

Anna smiled. "I will." She promised.

"Good." Elsa leaned down and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Does it hurt?" Elsa asked, gesturing to Anna's forehead.

"Not really."

"Good." Elsa kissed Anna's cheek again and got up to leave.

"Wait!" Anna called after her.

Elsa turned around. "What is it Anna?"

"It's cold and you're warm. Please stay with me."

Elsa can never say no to her baby sister. "Ok." Elsa walked back over to the bed and got in beside Anna. Anna moved close to Elsa and laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. Elsa smiled and pulled the blanket up to Anna's chin. She watched as Anna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I hoped you liked this. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm not going to be updating much because I just started school again and I'm going to be really busy.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	16. Teacher Elsa

Anna was sitting on the couch in the library reading. Elsa walked in and smiled. _Now that's something you don't see everyday._ Elsa thought. She grabbed a book off the shelf and sat beside Anna.

Anna looked up from her book. "Hey Elsa."

"Hey Anna, what are you reading?"

"A book."

Elsa laughed. "Well yeah I know that."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, you can ask me anything."

"Do you promise you won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because it's embarrassing."

"I promise I won't laugh."

"Ok." Anna scooted closer to Elsa and pointed to a word in her book. "What's that word?"

Elsa looked at it. "It's redemption."

"What does it mean?"

"It means to be saved from sin, evil or error. "

"Oh. Ok." Anna went back to reading and Elsa started reading her book. A few minutes later Anna stopped Elsa from reading.

"Elsa what's that word?" Anna pointed to another word in her book.

"That's vanquish." Elsa said.

"What does it mean?"

"It means to defeat someone or something thoroughly."

"Ok." Elsa went back to reading. The more Anna stopped Elsa from reading to ask her what a word was, the more Elsa realized that Anna probably hadn't been properly taught when she was younger. Right then and there Elsa decided she was going to teach her little sister.

An empty room in the castle became a classroom with two student desks (one for Olaf, in case he wanted to join), a teacher desk and a chalkboard. Once it was finished, Elsa took Anna there early one morning.

"I've never seen this room before." Anna said.

"That's because its new." Elsa said. She took Anna's hand and led her into the room.

"Is this a classroom?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is."

"Why do we have a classroom?"

"I need someplace to teach you."

"Teach me? Teach me what?"

"How to read and write."

Anna felt offended. "I know how to read and write!"

"I know you do but I've realized that there are still a lot of words you don't know."

"How would you know that?"

"A few days ago we were reading in the library and you stopped me twenty-six times to ask me what a word meant."

"So?"

"All of the words were in one chapter."

"What's you're point?"

"The chapter was only five pages long."

Anna sighed. "So what? I'm stupid. What else is new?"

Elsa was outraged that Anna would say that. "Anna you're not stupid!"

"Everyone says I am."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Who said you were stupid?" Elsa demanded. "I need to know so they can be dealt with."

"My tutors, from when I was younger. They wouldn't come straight out and say that I was stupid but they would say it in ways they thought I didn't understand. But I did. So I didn't listen to them and that's why there are still a lot of things I don't know."

Elsa walked over to Anna and took her hands. "Anna you're not stupid and don't ever think of yourself like that. You are very smart and I want you to feel that way."

"So you're going to teach me?"

Elsa nodded. "I'll teach you everything I know."

"Whoa Elsa, don't you think that's too much for one day?"

Elsa laughed. "Go take your seat." Elsa pointed to Anna's desk and Anna sat down. Elsa closed the door and sat at her desk. She pulled out her attendance sheet and looked up at her 'class'. "When I call your name please say 'here' so I know that you're here."

"Elsa I'm the only-"

"Anna."

Anna sighed. "Here."

Elsa checked off Anna's name and looked up at her. She was biting her lip and looking around the room. Elsa cleared her throat and Anna's attention snapped to her.

"D-did you need something?" Anna asked.

"Yes, your attention and now that I have it I will tell you what you're going to do today." Elsa picked up a few pieces of paper and got up to put them on Anna's desk.

Anna looked at the papers. "Are these tests?! On the first day?!"

"No they're not tests, they are pre assessments. You will take these so I know what you do and do not know."

"So I have to do all of these?"

"Yes you do." Anna pouted and Elsa sat back down at her desk. While Anna was working Elsa carried on with her regular duties.

After not hearing from Anna in a while, Elsa looked up. Anna had her head down on the desk and her shoulders were shaking. Elsa got up and walked over to her. "Anna?" She asked. Anna looked up at Elsa and Elsa saw tears streaming down Anna's face. "Anna what's wrong?"

"I-I don't understand. I d-don't want to do this t-test."

"Anna it's ok, you don't have to finish it."

Anna nodded. "But I do. I-If I don't then you w-won't know what to teach m-me."

"I don't want you to do anything that upsets you." Elsa wiped away some of Anna's tears. "Besides, I know a way I can teach you that'll make us both happy. Come on."

Elsa walked back over to her desk and sat in her chair. "Come sit on my lap."

"Why?" Anna asked as she wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Just come here."

Anna shrugged and sat on Elsa's lap. Elsa opened a drawer in her desk and took out a book and gave it to Anna. She moved Anna sideways so she could get a good look at the book in Anna's hands. Anna looked up at Elsa curiously.

Before Anna could ask any questions Elsa spoke. "I want you to read this book out loud to me. Whenever you come across a word you don't know I want you to tell me what you think it means."

"Is that all?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"Then why am I sitting in your lap?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! I mean...I want to." Anna snuggled into Elsa. "I was just wondering."

Elsa chuckled and kissed the top of Anna's head, making Anna smile. "Good, now start reading."

Anna opened the book to the first page and began reading. "'There once was a fox who was very unhappy.'"

Elsa stopped Anna. "Do you know what unhappy means?"

"Yes, it means not happy."

"Can you use it in a sentence?"

"Uh...it makes me very unhappy when you're mad at me."

"Good one, Snowflake."

Anna looked up at Elsa and raised an eyebrow. "Snowflake?"

"Yeah, that's your new nickname."

"So I'm your little Snowflake?"

"Yes, your my precious, little Snowflake."

"I like it." Anna smiled. "I think I learn better like this."

"By reading out loud?"

"No, by being in your arms."

"Me too, Snowflake. Me too."

* * *

**I've seen a few fanfics where Elsa calls Anna, Snowflake, and I liked it, so I wanted to do it too. If you liked it I'll use it more.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	17. No One Messes With Anna

"We're going to the park!" Four-year-old Anna said happily. She skipped ahead of her family. "We're going to have so much fun Elsa!"

Seven-year-old Elsa was walking with her nose buried in a book. Her idea of fun was not going to the park. She'd rather stay at the castle and read. But her parents wanted her to go out and make friends. The only friend Elsa ever wanted and needed was her adorable little sister Anna.

Once they got to the park the King and Queen sat on a bench. "You girls have fun now, ok?" The Queen said.

"Ok Mama." Elsa said. Anna and Elsa started to run off but the King stopped Elsa.

"Oh and Elsa." He said.

"Yes Papa?" Elsa asked.

"Keep an eye on your sister."

"Yes Papa." Elsa took Anna's hand and they walked to the other side of the park. Elsa sat on a bench and started reading again.

"Come on Elsa, lets go play!" Anna said.

"I don't want to play." Elsa said.

"Then why did you come to the park?"

"Mama and Papa made me." Elsa looked up and saw a group of kids. "Why don't you go play with them?"

Anna looked where Elsa was pointing. "I will! Bye Elsa!" Anna ran to the group and Elsa started reading her book again.

A few minutes later Anna came to Elsa crying. "Anna what happened?!" Elsa asked as she closed her book and put it beside her.

There was dirt on Anna's dress and face. There were streaks in the dirt on her face where her tears fell.

Elsa brushed Anna off. "Th-those mean kids, they s-said I was m-mean and snobby. I-I don't even know what that means!" Anna said through her crying. "And th-then they said I was a b-booger eater!"

Elsa gasped. "They did?!" Anna nodded. "Then how did you get all dirty?"

"They pushed me in the dirt."

Elsa sent a glare in the direction of the kids. "Come with me." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and walked over the group.

"Did you push my little sister down?" She asked.

Everyone turned towards her and sneered. "Yeah we did. So what?" A boy said. He was probably the leader and he was a foot taller than Elsa.

Anna hid behind Elsa but Elsa didn't back down. "So you don't do that!"

"Oh yeah? What're you gonna do about it."

"Nothing." Elsa said and she walked away still holding Anna's hand. The kids laughed but Elsa ignored it.

"You're not going to do anything?" Anna asked.

"Oh I am, watch this."

Elsa faced the group and saw that they were standing at the top of a hill. There was a huge puddle of mud at the bottom. Elsa made ice form under them and watched as they slid down the hill and into the mud.

Anna gasped and laughed. All of the kids started screaming and crying and Elsa made the ice disappear.

All the parents ran over. "What happened?" A mother asked her girl.

"We slipped on some ice and fell in the mud." The girl said.

"Ice? It's the middle of summer!"

The King and Queen walked up behind their daughters. "Elsa did you do this?" The King asked.

Elsa looked up to meet her father's eyes. "Yes I did. No one messes with my baby sister."

* * *

Anna stood in front of Elsa's door and wiped away her tears. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey Snowflake how was the party?" Elsa asked. She closed her book and put it on the table beside her bed.

"It was ok." Anna said.

Ok? That wasn't the response Elsa was looking for. Anna had been looking forward to this party for weeks.

"Anna what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Anna I know you're lying and I know you've been crying."

"How did you know?"

"I'm your big sister, it's my job to know. Come here." Elsa patted the spot next to her. Anna sat down and Elsa wrapped her arm around her. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I was talking to some princes and princesses. Then I left to get some chocolate fondue. I heard them calling me names and I didn't care but when they said I wasn't a normal princess I realized that everything they said about me was true."

"What names did they call you?"

"They said that I was stupid, careless, clumsy, reckless, stuff like that."

"We need to work on your self-esteem. You're not any of those things, except maybe clumsy. Who cares if you're not a normal princess? Normal is boring. Why do you care what they think anyway?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought that since I'm not a normal princess then I'm a failure."

"What do you mean?"

"I fall on my face and I make the same mistakes twice. Normal princess don't, but I do. So that makes me a failure."

"No it doesn't. You're not a failure, you haven't failed anyone."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. I do mean it. I just wish you would see that you haven't failed anyone. Everyone loves you. Me, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and everyone in Arendelle."

"I guess you're right."

"Yes I am. So who were these princes and princesses?"

"I don't know their names but they always stand by the snack table. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Elsa got up and walked to the door. "I'll be back."

A few minutes later Elsa returned. "What did you do?" Anna asked.

"Nothing. But there were a lot of angry shouts when a 'mysterious wind' knocked the chocolate fondue all over them."

Anna gasped and laughed. "Elsa why did you do that?"

"No one messes with my baby sister."

* * *

**The first part took place in the past and the second part took place in the present.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	18. Elsa's New Friend

_I'm not jealous. I'm totally not jealous. I don't care that Elsa has abandoned me for her. Look at them. Laughing and talking, like I'm not even here. Am I invisible? _

"Shall we go out tomorrow? For chocolate? Just you and me?" Princess Elena asked.

"We shall." Elsa agreed.

Anna's sadness turned into anger. _They can hang out together, they can pretend I'm not here, they can even talk about me behind my back but going out for chocolate?! Without me?! No! That's where I draw the line. _

Anna grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a fork, and stood up. She stomped over to where they were sitting and she slammed her hand down on the table, leaving the fork sticking out of the wood.

Elsa and Elena jumped at the sudden noise. "Anna?! What has gotten into you?" Elsa asked.

Anna ignored Elsa and turned to Elena. "NO!"

* * *

"So what do you think of Princess Elena?" Elsa asked.

"She's pretty cool. She's really nice, too." Anna said.

"So are you going to hang out with her and forget about me?" Elsa joked.

Anna took it seriously. "Of course not! How could I forget about you?"

"Anna that was a joke."

"Well I didn't find it funny."

Elsa chuckled. "Lay down."

Anna laid down and Elsa tucked her in. She kissed Anna on her forehead. "Goodnight Snowflake."

"Goodnight Elsa."

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Elsa turned away and walked to the door. "Don't bother getting up, I left you a glass of water on the table." Elsa said.

"But what about-"

"The extra blanket? Taken care of."

"You forgot about the-"

"Book? No I didn't. It's beside the glass of water."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Elsa left and closed the door behind her. She headed back to her room and on the way there she bumped into Elena. "Princess Elena?!" Elsa said.

"Please call me Elena." Elena said timidly.

"You may call me Elsa. What are you doing here, the guest rooms are on the other side of the castle."

"I got lost on my way back from the kitchen."

"Maybe I should show you around since you're going to be staying here for a week. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow sounds great! The sooner the better."

The next day Anna went down to the dining room for breakfast and saw that Elsa and Elena were already there. _Why didn't Elsa come get me? _Anna pushed away that thought and took her place beside Elsa.

"Hey Anna." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said. She turned to Elena. "Good morning Princess Elena. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did and please call me Elena." She said.

"Ok Elena, did you have any plans today?"

"Actually I did, Elsa's going to show me around the castle."

"Can I come?" Anna asked Elsa.

"Of course." Elsa said. So after breakfast they took Elena on a tour of the castle. Anna noticed that Elsa didn't talk to her much. Most of the time Anna was left trailing behind them but Anna pretended everything was ok when Elsa asked her why she wasn't talking much. Halfway through the tour Anna stopped to pick something up and when she looked up Elsa and Elena were gone. Instead of chasing after them, Anna just sighed and went back to her room.

She spent the rest of the day there. Elsa never came to tuck her in. "I'm too old for that anyway." Anna mumbled as she settled into the blankets. But really she was disappointed when Elsa didn't show up.

When Anna went to breakfast the next morning Elsa and Elena weren't there. She asked Gerda about it and she said that they had already left. That was when Anna first realized she was losing her sister. She felt...alone. A feeling she never wanted to experience again.

But that's how she felt the next few days. She barely saw Elsa and when she did she was always with Elena. Elsa never acknowledged her and the one time she did, she and Elena looked at each other and laughed. They laughed! At her!

On the fifth day of the everlasting week (that's how Anna felt about it) Anna was laying on the floor of the library staring at the ceiling. She heard the door open and saw Olaf come in.

"Hi Anna!" He said.

"Hey Olaf." She said, rejection and sadness evident in her voice.

Olaf walked over to her. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I lost my best friend."

"You mean Elsa?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I tried. She ignored me."

"That doesn't sound like her. Are you sure you were talking to the right person?"

Anna smiled at Olaf. "Of course I was talking to the right person."

"Well maybe you should talk to her again. Or at least try to."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"At least write her a note and tell her how you feel."

"Maybe I will, thanks Olaf."

So Anna wrote a note and slipped it under Elsa's plate. She sat at the far end of the table, where she had been sitting the last few days, and waited for Elena and Elsa to come in. They came in laughing like they usually did and Anna narrowed her eyes at the sight.

They sat down and while they were waiting for the food Anna heard Elena say, "Shall we go out tomorrow? For chocolate? Just you and me?"

Much to Anna's horror Elsa said, "We shall."

And that was enough to make Anna go off. She grabbed the fork and stomped over to them. She slammed her hand down between them, leaving the fork sticking out of the table.

"Anna?! What had gotten into you?" Elsa asked.

Anna ignored Elsa and turned to Elena. "NO!" She yelled. "Elsa is _my_ sister and if anyone goes out for chocolate with her it'll be _me_!" Anna turned to Elsa with tears in her eyes. "Elsa how could you?"

Anna turned and ran out of the dining room. Elena looked at Elsa. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know." Elsa said. She saw a piece of paper sticking out from under her plate. She pulled it out and read it. "I'm the worst." She said after she finished reading it. "I have to go talk to her." She got up and walked out of the room. Anna wasn't in her room but when Elsa passed by her room she heard crying coming from inside. She went in and saw Anna sitting on her bed clutching a pillow.

"Anna why are you in my room?" Elsa asked. _Really Elsa? You completely abandon your little sister for five days and this was the first thing you asked her? _Elsa thought._  
_

Anna seemed to be thinking the same thing because she started crying harder and she buried her face in the pillow. Elsa's heart broke and she hated herself for making Anna cry.

Elsa walked over and sat beside Anna. "Anna? Snowflake?"

"Don't call me that." Anna said, her response muffled by the pillow.

Elsa's heart broke even more. "Anna I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that I had left you alone and that I was ignoring you. But I guess sorry isn't enough, is it?" Anna shook her head, still refusing to take her face out of the pillow. "I don't know what else to say other than that I'm really sorry and I hope I can make it up to you somehow."

Anna took her face out of the pillow and looked up at Elsa. "Why?"

"Why what?" Elsa asked as she hesitantly reached out and wiped away Anna's tears.

"Why did you forget about me?"

"I-I don't know but I regret it. I don't know how I could forget about my precious, little Snowflake."

Anna smiled and threw herself in Elsa's arms. She yawned, the sleepless nights finally catching up to her. Elsa got up and pulled Anna up with her. Elsa pulled the blankets back and Anna crawled in. Elsa tucked Anna in and kissed her forehead. "I missed this." Anna said.

"Me too."

* * *

**mousse151 suggested that Elsa meets a princess and Anna is jealous of the relationship and Protoestrella1 supported that idea, so here it is. I guess.**

**Please tell me what you think. **


	19. Anna Runs Away

Anna fought her way through the snowstorm. It had come out of nowhere and now she could hardly find her way through the blinding white. Her eyes watered but it wasn't because of the cold, harsh wind.

_"Anna grow up." Elsa said, arms crossed and glare stern._

_"Oh come on Elsa, I was just having fun." Anna said, not understanding why Elsa was so mad._

_"What you did is hardly what I call fun."_

_"I don't know what I did that was so wrong."_

Anna kept trudging through the storm. She was shivering violently now. She needed to find somewhere to warm up.

_"You drew on a man's face!" _

_"But he was asleep so he didn't know. I don't see what the problem is."_

_"He's a king! He cut off trade with us because of you. Arendelle is going to suffer because of _you!_" _

Anna came across a cave. She didn't know if she should go in or not. It could be occupied by a bear, it is winter. By now, Anna's hands were numb and she could barely feel her feet. What choice did she have? She went in.

_"H-he cut off trade?" Anna was now worried. She didn't mean for it to go this far, it was just a joke!_

_Elsa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Your childish behavior has cost us dearly."_

_"Elsa I'm sorry."_

_"Sorry isn't going to fix this."_

_"Then what is? Please, I can help."_

_"Haven't you done enough?"_

Anna sat down on the cave floor and pressed her back against the wall. She had tried to make a fire but it was nearly impossible with numb hands. She didn't think it was possible, but she was colder than when she had been frozen alive.

_It was what Elsa said next that hit Anna like a ton of bricks. "I can't believe you're my sister__."_

_Anna stood there as Elsa walked away, still taking in those words. _

"I d-d-deserve this." Anna mumbled through chattering teeth. "All I-I do is c-cause t-tr-trouble." Anna didn't notice that there were tears spilling down her cheeks.

_Anna took off, leaving the castle without a second thought. She wasn't needed, she wouldn't be missed. _

Anna heard a twig snap from inside the cave. Her head shot up and her breathing quickened. She picked up a rock and stood up. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Another twig snapped. Anna screamed and threw the rock.

* * *

"What have I done?" Elsa paced around her room that was completely covered in ice. "What did I do?"

Elsa was so on edge she nearly froze Gerda's hand off when Gerda came up to her. After that no one tried to approach her to calm her down. The only person Elsa wanted to see was Anna to apologize to her, but she wasn't sure she would get the chance.

* * *

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you throw that thing." Kristoff walked up to Anna rubbing his head where the rock had hit him. His eyes widened when he saw Anna. She was visibly shaking and she was almost as pale as Elsa. Even through his gloved hand he could feel how cold she was when he touched her.

"Kr-Kristoff!" She tried to step toward him but her numb feet prevented her from doing that. Instead she tripped but Kristoff caught her. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. Anna sighed at the warmth that radiated off of Kristoff, but it came out more shaky than she intended it to.

"We need to get you back to the castle and fast. Sven!" He called. His loyal reindeer ran to the entrance of the cave and he hopped onto him with Anna still in his arms. Suddenly, he was grateful he got caught in the storm.

* * *

Kristoff burst through the doors of the castle. "Go find Elsa!" He told the nearest servant.

"Queen Elsa's in her room but I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her." The servant said. _Good. _Anna thought. _I don't want to see Elsa and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see me. _

"Why?" Kristoff asked.

"She's been worried ever since Princess Anna disappeared. She nearly froze Gerda when she tried to talk to her."

Anna let out a small whimper and Kristoff ran off to the infirmary. He reluctantly left Anna in the doctor's care after he was asked to leave. He went up to Elsa's room and almost slipped on the ice that had escaped from under Elsa's door. He rose his hand to knock. _Here goes. _He thought as he knocked. "Elsa?" He asked.

Elsa yelped in surprise when she heard Kristoff's voice come from outside her door. "Go away, its not safe for you here." Elsa said as shards of ice started to poke out of the walls.

"I found Anna." Kristoff said.

Some of the ice melted as Elsa was filled with hope. "Well is she ok?"

"Yes, the doctor said she was going to be fine."

By now almost all of the ice had disappeared and Elsa opened the door. "Where is she?"

"I left her in the infirmary but she insisted on being moved to her room, so she's probably there."

They walked down to Anna's room just in time to see the doctor leave. "Ah, Queen Elsa, Master Kristoff." He said as he bowed. "You may go see Princess Anna if that was what you were wondering."

"Yes, thank you." Kristoff said. He started to go in but stopped when he saw that Elsa wasn't following. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Anna doesn't want to see me. I said some things to her that I never should have said and that's why she was out in that storm. I think it's best if I stay out here."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Anna wants to see you."

"I'm sure she doesn't. Why don't you go ahead?"

Kristoff sighed. He knew he couldn't convince Elsa, she could be stubborn like Anna at times, so he went in. A few minutes later he came back out.

"She's asleep now." He told Elsa. She nodded and watched as Kristoff disappeared down the hall. She opened the door and quietly walked over to the bed where Anna was sleeping peacefully. Except for the occasional shiver and flushed cheeks, Anna looked fine.

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and started stroking Anna's hair. "I'm sorry Anna, all of this was my fault. I never should've said those things. I'm glad you're my sister, I couldn't ask for a better one. The king said he would give us another chance and now I feel really bad because all of this happened for no reason. I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's head before she got up and walked to the door.

"Elsa?" Elsa turned around and saw Anna wide awake and sitting up. "None of this was your fault. It was mine." Anna said as Elsa walked back over to the bed and sat beside Anna. "I never should have drawn on that man's face. I see now that it was a stupid thing to do and I'm sorry."

"But it _was _my fault. You never would have went out in that storm if it wasn't for me."

"None of this would have happened if I hadn't drawn on his face."

"Anna this was all my fault."

"No it was mine."

"No it-"

"Are you two seriously fighting over whose fault this was?" Kristoff asked as he walked in with Olaf waddling behind him.

Anna and Elsa blushed. "I guess we were." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"You guys made up fast." Olaf said.

"Yes we did and that's a good thing, right Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Yes it is." Elsa agreed.

Back in Elsa's room all of the ice had melted and the sun was shining through the window.

* * *

**FrozenFairyTales requested that Anna and Elsa get in a huge fight and Anna runs away for real, but as you can see I'm not really good at writing fights. I did the best I could and I hope you liked it. (It's ok if you didn't.)**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	20. Elsa's 'Day Off'

"Elsaaaa!" Anna yelled as she ran into the room, almost knocking down the doctor who was trying to leave. "Elsa are you ok?" Anna sat beside Elsa and started stroking her hair.

Elsa pushed Anna's hand away and chuckled. "Anna I'm fine. It's just my leg it's not like I'm dying."

Anna's eyes widened and Elsa regretted her choice of words.

"Anna I said I'm _not_ dying. I'm fine, really."

"But I feel guilty. It was my fault. If I hadn't accidentally thrown Olaf in front of you, you would've never fallen, thus hurting your leg."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Thus? Since when did you use the word 'thus'?"

"Since I heard you say it last week. Did I use it right?"

"Yes you did Snowflake." Anna stood up abruptly and pointed a finger at Elsa.

Elsa held up her hands in defense. "What did I do?" She asked.

"It's not what you _did_ do, it's what you're _going_ to do."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to try to do your 'queenly duties'," Anna said, using air quotes. "But I'm not going to let you. I'll be the taking care of you and your duties."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to do that when you can barely take care of yourself?"

"I resent that! I can _so_ take care of myself."

"Oh really?" Elsa smirked. "Because I remember just last week you-"

"I thought we agreed we would never talk about that again. And just to be clear, I was not expecting that thunder and I really had to pee."

"Whatever you say."

Anna rolled her eyes. "If I catch you working, no chocolate for two, no, three weeks!"

"Anna you're just trying to get back at me because I took _your_ chocolate privileges away."

"Yes I am, I'm still mad about that."

"You know what you did."

Anna rolled her eyes again and sighed. "The point is, today is your day off. You do so much, not just for the kingdom, but for me too. Today is my way of paying you back for all the times you were there for me. Please let me take care of you? Just this one time?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna cheered. "First things first, did you need anything?"

"No I don't need anything. I'm just going to read."

"Ok." Anna said as she walked to the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Elsa asked.

"Oh right! I love you!"

"Love you, too."

Anna left and closed the door behind her but a few seconds later she came back in blushing.

"Oh yeah, I did forget something. I forgot to ask you, what am I supposed to do?"

"In my study, there's a stack of papers on my desk and in the first drawer there's a stamp. I want you to stamp all of those papers. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, will not let you down! Hm, Queen Anna, kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Elsa chuckled. "Sure."

Anna's expression turned from excited to serious. "Elsa, I want you to promise me you won't work while I'm gone."

"Is this really necessary?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! Promise me."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, I promise." Elsa crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Good. I'll be back later to check on you. Bye!" Anna skipped out of the room and as soon as she was gone Elsa pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. Why let a good day go to waste?

Anna went in Elsa's study and her eyes immediately widened. "Whoa! That's not a _stack_ of papers, that's a _mountain_ of papers!" Anna shrugged. "Better get started."

Anna got through most of the papers with no problem but when she got down to her last few, she started to doze off. By the time she got to her last paper she had fallen asleep completely.

She awoke a few minutes later when someone shook her awake. "Huh?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. "Elsa is that you?" _Wait...oh no I forgot about Elsa!_ Anna was suddenly wide awake and she jumped up from the chair, knocking over the pile of papers.

She ran out of the room and back to Elsa's. Elsa heard footsteps coming her way and she quickly hid the stuff she had been working on. Just in time, too, because the door flung open a second later.

"I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I kinda fell asleep." Anna said with a nervous laugh.

"Yeah I can see that." Elsa said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Come here." Anna walked over and sat on the bed. Elsa pulled a piece of paper off of Anna's face that was stuck there with drool. She licked her thumb and started rubbing Anna's cheek.

"Eww! Elsa stop! What are you doing?" Anna pushed Elsa's hand away.

"How did you manage to stamp your face?"

Anna blushed. "I guess I like to get into my work." Anna stood up, narrowing her eyes and pointing an accusing finger at Elsa. "Stop distracting me! _I'm_ supposed to be taking care of _you_, not the other way around."

"Sorry, I can't help it." Elsa giggled when Anna blushed.

"Did you need anything? Like are you hungry or did you need me to prop up your leg?"

Elsa panicked at the thought of Anna touching her injured leg so she quickly decided on the first one. "Yeah, I'm a little hungry."

"Great! I'll go get you dinner." Anna ran to the door. "I'll be back."

When she left Elsa pulled out her stuff and started working again.

Anna had a little trouble going up the stairs with the tray full of food in her hands. She only dropped the spoon once (she planned on keeping that a secret) and spilled a little of Elsa's water before she made it back to Elsa's room. Elsa hid her stuff when she heard Anna opening the door. "I'm back!" She laid the tray on Elsa's lap. "I even got you extra cake!"

Elsa looked up at Anna who had a proud smile on her face, like a little kid who had just delivered breakfast to their mother on Mother's Day.

"Thanks Snowflake." Elsa said and Anna's smile grew even wider.

Elsa picked up the cake to eat it but Anna snatched it away.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Elsa said.

"You have to eat your dinner first."

"But I always eat dessert first."

"You told me never to eat dessert first."

"Well _I_ do." Elsa grabbed for the cake but Anna moved it out of her reach.

"You get to eat your dessert first but I don't? How come?"

"Because I'm older." Elsa smirked and grabbed for the cake but again Anna moved it out of her reach.

"That's not fair!"

"Just give me the cake."

"No! You have to eat your dinner first."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Anna. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yep!" Anna smiled. "Now eat your soup."

Elsa rolled her eyes but ate her soup in silence. When she finished she yawned.

"You're tired." Anna said.

"No I'm not." Elsa lied.

"Yes you are, now lay down so I can tuck you in."

"I don't need to be tucked in, especially not by my little sister."

"Who better a person?"

Elsa sighed. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna took the tray off of Elsa's lap and Elsa laid down. Anna tucked Elsa in and kissed her cheek. "Sleep." Elsa smiled at the huge grin that had spread across Anna's face. "You're right, tucking people in _is_ fun!" Anna said. "Well I'll let you rest."

Anna yawned and rubbed her eyes, which Elsa noticed. "You can stay if you want to." Elsa said.

"Really?! I mean...sure, I'll stay." Anna crawled on the bed and snuggled in Elsa's side.

Anna yawned again. "I don't know how you do it." She said.

"Do what?" Elsa asked.

"You manage to take care of a kingdom and your pesky little sister at the same time. I don't know how you do it everyday. It's tiring."

"You're not pesky, at least not all the time." Anna stuck her tongue out at Elsa and Elsa laughed. "I do it out of love. It is tiring but your love keeps me going."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Elsa?"

"Hm?"

"I know you were working on something today."

"How did you know?"

"Because I know you, and I know you wouldn't waste a day doing nothing, and because I saw you cross your fingers behind your back."

"You saw that?"

"Yep! You're not very good at that."

"Well you're not very good at not making messes. I bet there's a mess in my study just waiting for me."

Anna blushed when she remembered knocking over the pile of papers. "Yeah. I'm glad you're queen. If I were, Arendelle would be ashes by now."

Elsa chuckled. "I'm sure you'd make a great ruler."

"Not as great as you. No one can compare to the great Snow Queen."

"And no one can compare to my precious Snowflake."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think. **


	21. Down The Hill

Anna pulled the last twig from her hair and straightened out her dress. She took a deep breath and limped into Elsa's study.

She sat down on the couch with a wince.

"Hey Snowflake." Elsa said.

"Hey Elsa." Anna said, doing her best to keep the pain out of her voice, but it didn't work.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

"Yes."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "No you're not." Elsa got up and walked over to Anna.

"No Elsa I'm fine."

"What's wrong?"

"I said nothing." Anna's sleeve had risen up and Anna quickly pushed it back down. Elsa noticed this. She grabbed Anna's hand and pulled back her sleeve.

She gasped. "Anna what happened?!"

Anna snatched her hand from Elsa's and pushed her sleeve back down. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

Elsa grabbed Anna's sleeves and pulled her dress off.

"Anna! Why are you covered in cuts and bruises?"

Anna bit her lip and looked away from Elsa. "I fell."

"Tell me the truth." Elsa said sternly.

"That _is_ the truth."

Elsa sighed. "First, I'm going to clean your cuts, and then you're going to tell me what _really_ happened."

"But isn't that going to hurt?"

"No it's going to sting."

"That hurts!"

"Well then you just answered your own question." Elsa walked over to her desk and pulled a handful of band-aids and antibiotic spray out of a drawer. Elsa walked back over and Anna shrank into the couch.

"It's not going to hurt much Snowflake."

"Yes it is."

"How about this. However many tears you shed, that'll be how many kisses or pieces of chocolate I owe you."

"So I have to choose one?"

"Yes."

"I choose kisses."

"Really?!" Elsa was shocked. Anna's not usually one for turning down chocolate.

"Yeah. I can have chocolate whenever I want but I can't have your kisses whenever I want."

"Yes you can." Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead. "That was a free one. Come here, I'll make this as quick as possible."

Elsa picked up the antibiotic spray and grabbed Anna's wrist gently. She sprayed Anna's arm and Anna winced. Elsa put band-aids on the cuts and moved on to Anna's other arm. Spray. Band-aid. Repeat. As Elsa continued doing this, the pain became overwhelming. By the end, four tears escaped Anna's eyes and Elsa kissed Anna on her forehead, cheeks and the top of her head, making Anna giggle after each one. Elsa slipped Anna's dress back over her head and laid her down.

"Now tell me what happened." Elsa demanded. "And I want the truth."

"Well Olaf and I were in the forest playing around and exploring when we came to a hill. At the bottom of the hill was a river and Olaf and I sat down to watch the animals playing in the river. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands on my back. They pushed me down the hill which was covered in twigs and broken glass and I almost ended up falling in the river, but I didn't."

"Did you see who pushed you?"

"No but Olaf said he looked a lot like Matt."

"You mean the guard stationed at the castle gates? That Matt?"

"That's what Olaf said."

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"No Elsa! I'm fine, you don't have to talk to him."

"Well I am."

"Then I'm going with you." Anna tried to stand up but Elsa pushed her back down.

"No you're not. You're staying here so you can rest." Anna was about to protest but Elsa raised a finger. "I promise I won't do anything I will regret. I only want to find out if he did it."

Anna sighed. "Fine. But hurry back."

"I will." Elsa tucked a blanket around Anna and left. She went out to the courtyard and found Matt. The usually kind and calm Matt, who always had a cheerful smile on his face was now pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and pulling at his hair.

Elsa walked over to him. "Good evening Matt." She said.

He looked up at Elsa and a look of pure panic flashed across his face. "Queen Elsa I can explain. I'm pretty sure Princess Anna has told you by now and I have to admit that it was me. I am truly sorry, I was just playing around with her and I regret my decision to push her down the hill. It was just for fun but I see now that it was stupid. Please accept my apologies, I am truly sorry for my behavior."

Elsa took in every word and saw that he was being sincere. "I accept your apologies and I'm sure Anna would too. You are forgiven."

"Thank you Your Majesty and I promise I will never do anything like that again." He bowed and Elsa nodded and went back to her study. She found Anna asleep on the couch. She smiled and leaned down to kiss Anna's forehead.

Anna giggled and opened her eyes. "I knew you were going to do that." She said.

"Oh you did?" Elsa asked as she sat on the couch beside Anna.

"Yes. So how did it go?"

"It went well."

"So it was Matt who pushed me down the hill?"

"Yes."

"What did you do when he admitted it was him?"

"Nothing."

"Really? Did he apologize?"

"Multiple times."

"Did you accept his apologies?"

"Yes. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I was just wondering."

"Ok. Well I still think you should rest, Snowflake."

"Ok Elsa." Anna laid down and Elsa pulled the blanket up to Anna's chin. Elsa got up and sat at her desk.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Snowflake."

* * *

**I know it's short but I didn't have much time and I really wanted to update. I hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	22. Troubled

"Come here Snowflake, I have something for you." Elsa said as Anna walked over to her desk.

"What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa pulled out a light green hat with Anna's name on the front and a snowflake on the back.

Anna gasped and practically snatched it from Elsa. "I love it! Thank you so much! I needed a new hat."

"I know. That's why I made you that."

"You made this?!"

"Yeah."

"I love it even more! Thank you so much!"

Elsa laughed at Anna's excitement. "You see the snowflake? Do you want to know what it's for?" Elsa asked and Anna nodded eagerly. "It's there because you're my precious, little Snowflake."

Anna squealed and grinned at Elsa, unable to find words to express her gratitude.

"Can I try it on?" Anna asked.

"I don't see why not but can I put it on you?"

"Sure." Anna pulled up a chair and sat in it. She gave the hat to Elsa and bowed her head. Elsa smoothed out Anna's hair and slipped the hat on her head. Anna looked up at Elsa and saw the huge grin on her face.

"You look adorable." Elsa said.

Anna blushed and looked away. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Elsa leaned over and kissed Anna's cheek. "Well Snowflake I have to get back to work, why don't you go show Kristoff and Olaf your new hat?"

"Ok!" Anna jumped up and skipped out of the room, forgetting all about the danger lurking behind. On her way to find them she was suddenly thrown into the wall. She gasped in pain when her back made contact with the hard wall.

"Hello Princess Anna." A voice sneered in her ear.

"What do you want?" Anna asked harshly, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Oh, nothing." The man that attacked her noticed the hat on her head. "What's this?" He snatched the hat off of her head.

"Hey give that back!" Anna yelled as she grabbed for the hat.

"What a lovely hat this is, it'd be a shame if something happened to it." He walked over to an open window and held the hat out precariously.

"No! Elsa made me that! Please give it back!" Anna pleaded.

The man stepped away from the window and threw the hat at Anna. Once the hat was back in her hands, Anna hugged it closely to her chest. "Like anyone would want that piece of trash anyway." He said as he stopped two inches away from Anna.

Anna glared him in the eyes. "Go away!" She yelled.

The man smirked. "Very well. I'll be back tomorrow." He started to walk off. "Oh and remember, don't tell anyone. No one must know of our encounter, _Snowflake_." Anna watched as he strode down the hall laughing menacingly.

Once he was out of sight Anna burst into tears and sunk to the floor.

This had been going on for a few weeks now. The man attacked her everyday in secluded places where no one would hear her shouts.

He was at least two hundred pounds heavier than her and a good two feet taller than her. His hands were the size of boulders that were good for tossing her around like a rag doll, so beating him up was out of the question.

She couldn't tell anyone because he threatened to kill Elsa if she did. So Anna was forced to endure his beatings and endless taunting.

Elsa noticed something was wrong with Anna. It started when Anna began sneaking in her room late at night. At first, Elsa paid no attention to it but when Anna started whimpering and fighting her sleep Elsa knew something was up.

But Elsa had had enough when one day she lifted her hand to rub Anna's back and Anna flinched away. Anna started muttering excuses, saying it was nothing but something clicked in Elsa's mind that day and she would stop at nothing to find out who was hurting her baby sister.

* * *

Anna was sitting at the window watching the servants childishly playing in the snow. It was their day off and she longed to be out there with them, but she was too afraid to leave Elsa's study.

Of course, Elsa noticed this. "Snowflake, why aren't you out there playing in the snow with them. You know you want to."

"I only want to play with you. If you don't go then I don't want to."

Anna smiled having come up with what she considered a convincing lie but it was proved wrong when Elsa said, "Well I can take some time off, if you want, and we can go play."

Anna tried to think of another excuse. "No I don't want to, I'm sick." Anna faked a cough and sniffled. "And I have a headache." She added.

Elsa got up and walked over to Anna. She placed a hand on Anna's forehead. "You don't feel hot." Elsa said as Anna silently berated herself for coming up with another lame lie.

Elsa sat down beside Anna and took her in her arms. Anna rested her head on Elsa's chest and sighed. She really wanted to tell Elsa but she didn't want her sister to get hurt or killed.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Elsa asked as she played with the hat on Anna's head. Elsa felt Anna nod against her chest. "Then why won't you tell me who's been bothering you?"

Anna gasped. "You know that someone has been bothering me?" Anna asked in a small voice.

"Yes I do. I saw those finger-shaped bruises on your arm that you were so desperately trying to hide. I saw how you flinched when I was trying to rub your back."

"How did you notice those things?"

"I'm your sister. I know whenever something's wrong because you act differently. You say things you would never say and do things you don't normally do. Everyone has noticed that something is wrong and we all want to help you. If you just tell us who has been hurting you, we can make all the pain go away."

Anna shook her head against Elsa's chest. "I can't tell you, he'll kill you." Anna whimpered.

"Anna I promise that won't happen. Just tell me his name."

For the first time, Anna realized something. "I...I don't know his name."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

Anna looked up and her eyes widened in horror. The man stood a few feet away from them. "He looks like that."

Elsa looked up and glared at the man. She stood up. "So you're the one who's been messing with my sister."

He ignored Elsa and looked Anna in the eyes. "I told you not to tell, you know what that means." He lunged at Elsa and seized her in his grip. She struggled to get lose but it was futile. He pulled out a dagger and placed it at her neck.

Anna watched the whole thing in horror. "Let her go!" She screamed. She ran at the man and only got in a few punches before he elbowed her in the stomach, successively knocking the wind out of her.

"Any last words, Snow Queen?" The man's triumph was cut short when he yelped in pain when something sharp penetrated his leg.

He let her go and Elsa had the advantage now. As the man pulled the ice shard from his leg, Elsa knocked the dagger out of his hand with a blast of snow. He stumbled back and Anna stuck out her leg. He tripped and crashed to the ground.

A few guards who had come inside to warm up heard the scuffle and rushed in. They surveyed the scene.

There was a man stuck to the floor with ice struggling to get up. Their queen was rocking their princess while whispering comforting things to her as she cried on her big sister's shoulder.

Elsa noticed the guards. "Would you be so kind as to take this man to the dungeons?" She asked.

The men were confused but complied to their queen's orders without a single question. Elsa thawed the ice and the guards grabbed the man violently and shoved him out of the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Elsa sat down at the window and Anna followed, curling up on Elsa's lap. She continued to whimper as Elsa rubbed her stomach.

"You've been through a lot these past few weeks, haven't you?" Elsa asked gently. Anna sniffled and nodded. "Well you don't have to worry about him anymore." Elsa kissed Anna on her cheeks and continued to rub her stomach, making her drift off to sleep.

Kristoff burst into the room. "Where is the man who attacked Anna? Where is that son of a-"

"Whoa Kristoff! Language!" Elsa scolded.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." He said but Elsa just waved it off.

"Don't worry about the man. He's being thrown in the dungeons as we speak."

Kristoff sighed in relief and sat down beside Elsa. "How is she?" He asked as he took Anna's hand and ran his thumb across her soft skin.

"She's fine. She's a strong one." Elsa smiled fondly at her little sister who snuggled further into her side.

"I'll say." Kristoff said with a chuckle.

A silence descended upon them, neither of them knowing what to say. Kristoff noticed Anna's hat on the floor and picked it up. He gave it to Elsa.

"Oh Anna's hat! This must've fallen off during the fight." Elsa carefully put it back on Anna's head. Anna smiled in her sleep and let out a content sigh. "I don't know why she likes it so much."

"Didn't you make it?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah."

"Then that's probably why she likes it so much. You made it which makes it special to her."

"I never thought of it that way." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna on her forehead.

"She's really lucky to have such a caring person like you looking out for her." Kristoff said and Elsa blushed at the praise.

"She's lucky to have you too."

Kristoff and Elsa launched into a conversation about the main thing they shared: the love of Anna.

* * *

**I figured there wasn't much Kristoff in this story so I brought him back for a little while. I hope you liked it.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	23. Alone Again

Elsa was alone. Once again. Anna, her precious baby sister, is gone with Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. They went to go visit the trolls. They have only been gone half a day but Elsa already misses her Snowflake. She walked around the dark, deserted halls, yearning to hear Anna's laughter.

_I'm being ridiculous. _Elsa thought. _Anna's coming back in three days, its not like she's dead._

* * *

Anna was alone. Again. Elsa, her favorite sister, her _only _sister, is away on a diplomatic mission. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven left a few hours ago to go on an ice harvesting trip. Anna walked up to Elsa's study and pushed open the door. She sat at the desk and kicked her feet up on it. She waited to hear Elsa scolding her but, of course, it never came.

_Come on Anna! _She thought. _Elsa's coming back in, like, three days and Kristoff, Olaf and Sven are coming back in five. Why are you pretending like they're dead?_

* * *

Elsa sat down at the dining room table. A servant brought out her food and she thanked him. She waited. And waited. Until she remembered that Anna wasn't coming.

_Anna's always late for dinner, I guess I forgot that she wasn't coming this time. _

Elsa began to eat her soup.

* * *

Anna burst into the dining room. "Sorry I'm late Els...oh..." Anna trailed off when she saw that Elsa's usual spot at the table was empty.

_That's right, she's gone! How many times are you going to forget that, Anna? _

Anna sat down and started eating the food the servant brought out to her.

* * *

Elsa got ready for bed. It felt weird getting into bed before tucking Anna in hers. Elsa let out a small yawn and snuggled under the blankets.

_At least I'll get a good night's sleep without Anna coming in begging to build a snowman. _

* * *

Anna got into bed and pulled the blankets over her head. It didn't feel right without Elsa tucking her in.

_Oh well, at least Elsa won't be expecting you to come in and beg to build a snowman._

* * *

It was now the second day of Anna's absence. Elsa sat down at her desk and prepared herself for a day full of boring paperwork now that Anna wouldn't interrupt her.

_At least I'll finally be able to get something done. _

* * *

It was now the second day since Elsa's departure. Anna sat in the courtyard on a bench, idly swinging her legs. She breathed in the fresh air and listened to the birds chirping happily.

_At least someone's happy._

* * *

_It's too quiet. Maybe I should try doing something that Anna would do. _

Elsa ran out of her study, not bothering to pick up the pile of papers that flew off her desk because of the sudden draft, and to the stairs.

She hesitated.

_This is a bad idea. I shouldn't do this. It's too dangerous. _Thoughts like that ran through her head but she pushed them aside.

She jumped on the banister and slid down. She couldn't help but cry out in joy but then horror as she slipped off just before reaching the bottom. She instinctively created a pile of snow and fell into it, laughing.

"That was exhilarating!" Elsa said. _Wait, no, I should say something that Anna would say. _"That was awesome!"

* * *

_Anna, maybe you should try to do something Elsa would do. _

Anna walked into the library, grabbed a random book off the shelf, and plopped down on the couch to read it.

She got to page three before she passed out in complete boredom.

Kai chuckled when he found her later asleep on the couch with a book on the floor near her hand.

"She must have tried to be like her sister." He gently picked her up, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her bed.

* * *

_Just one more day, Anna's coming back tomorrow! _

Elsa pushed her chair back and left the dining room after eating breakfast. She had finished most of her work the other day after sliding down the banister and now had nothing to do. Usually she would spend her free days with Anna, but she couldn't today, for obvious reasons.

She gasped. _I forgot! Today I was supposed to make an ice-skating rink for the children! _

She walked out to the courtyard and saw a group of kids waiting at the gates. They cheered when they saw her and she commanded the guards to let them in. The children piled in, wearing winter gear despite the warm, spring air, and waited excitedly for her to 'do the magic'.

She stomped her foot and the courtyard's cobblestone ground was covered in ice. She watched as the children happily skated around. She caught sight of a little girl, probably no older than six, struggling to keep her balance on the slippery ice.

Elsa skated over to her and took the girl's outstretched hands gently. The girl gasped when she saw her queen holding her hands and encouraging her to skate. The little girl gave Elsa a toothy grin and skated with her the rest of the day.

* * *

Anna wandered through the halls thinking of what she could possibly do to keep her mind off of Elsa.

_At least she's coming back tomorrow!_

She made her way to the portrait room and sat down on the seat under Joan.

"Hey Joan, it's been a while, hasn't it? I just wanted to tell you that things are going well between me and Elsa! Isn't that awesome, no, magnificent? I think that's what Elsa would say. Anyway, Elsa's gone and I miss her a lot. But she's coming back tomorrow and I can't wait! We've had a lot of fun times since the Great Thaw. Like the time when she ate so much chocolate she turned brown! Wait, no, that was a dream. Well I never told you about the time I beat Elsa in tug-of-war or the time that we played chess and she beat me, like, twenty-six times in a row. Or the time she..."

Anna spent the rest of the day telling Joan of her fun times with Elsa.

* * *

Elsa was in the courtyard waiting for Anna to return.

_Any minute now. _

Elsa became impatient, something she usually never was. Her impatience vanished when she saw a sled pulled by a reindeer pull up to the castle gates.

* * *

Anna was at the docks, jumping around. She would've fallen into the water if Kai hadn't grabbed her right before she tumbled off the docks.

_She's coming, she's coming!_

Anna screamed with delight when she saw the boat that Elsa was surely on nearing the docks.

* * *

Anna jumped off the still moving sled and ran to hug Elsa.

Elsa held Anna close. "I missed you so much Elsa!" Anna said as she pulled away from Elsa.

"I missed you more, Snowflake." Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. They linked arms and headed into the castle, leaving Kristoff and Olaf to unload the sled.

"Anna, you'll never believe what I did!"

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she caught Elsa in a bone-crushing hug.

Elsa was stunned for a moment before she quickly reciprocated. "Hey Snowflake." Elsa said as she kissed the top of Anna's head.

Anna pulled away from the hug and grabbed Elsa's hand.

"Elsa guess who I talked to!"

"Who?"

"I said guess."

Elsa went into thought. "I give up. Who?"

"Joan! She says she wants to talk to you." Anna started dragging Elsa back to the castle.

* * *

_She's back. I'm so glad she's back. I'm no longer alone. _

* * *

_She's finally home and I hope she never leaves again. I'm no longer alone._

* * *

**I hope that wasn't confusing. Just to be clear, these were two separate occasions and it was going back and forth so you could see how each of them adjusted to being alone again. **

**If that wasn't confusing and you liked it, please tell me what you think. **


	24. The Box of Chocolates

Today the orphans of Arendelle were visiting the royal sisters. Elsa was currently reading books to the children in the ballroom while Anna acted out the scenes.

After the seventh book Anna was tired and needed a break.

"Hey Elsa I'm going to go get some water." Anna said.

"Ok." Elsa replied before turning back to the book.

Anna walked over to the refreshment table set out for the adults and took a glass of water. She only got in a few sips before she dropped the glass onto the floor. The glass shattered instantly.

Everyone turned to see what the sudden loud noise was and Anna blushed, muttering apologies as Elsa shook her head, clearly amused by her little sister's clumsiness.

Once everyone had returned to what they were doing Anna continued to stare at the thing that made her drop the glass in the first place.

Kai had walked in holding the biggest box of chocolate Anna had ever seen! And to be fair, she's seen plenty of boxes of chocolate in her life. She started to drool. Kai noticed her and came over.

"Princess Anna is everything alright?" He asked.

Anna snapped out of her trance when she heard Kai talking to her.

"Huh? Oh yes, everything is alright." Anna tried to grab a piece of chocolate but Kai moved the box out of her reach.

"Queen Elsa gave me specific instructions not to let you have any of this chocolate." Kai said before Anna could complain and whine.

"What? Not even one piece?" Anna put on her best puppy dog face.

Kai looked away. Anna's puppy dog faces always made him cave in, but not this time.

"No. Not even one piece."

Anna pouted. "If I'm not going to eat this chocolate, then who is?"

"It's for the children. They all get a piece before they leave."

"Can I have the extras?"

"Queen Elsa told me to leave the extras for the castle staff."

"So no chocolate for me?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Anna sighed and looked at the floor sadly.

Kai hated seeing Anna so upset. Anna was like a daughter to him and like any good father he would do whatever he could to make her happy again.

"However," He said as Anna looked back up at him. "There is another box."

Anna brightened. "Really?!" She asked a little too loud. Elsa glared and mouthed, 'Quiet Anna' before she continued reading the book to the children.

"Kai!" Anna said as she yanked at his arm. "Where's the chocolate? Where's the chocolate?"

Kai rubbed his sore arm. "I am not able to disclose the location of the chocolate. But, I may give you a hint."

"Tell me, tell me!" Anna was bouncing at the thought of all those chocolates.

"The treasure you are seeking lies in a frigid place."

Anna thought. _A frigid place? Frigid means cold, cold means ice and snow, ice and snow means Elsa, so that means..._

Anna gasped. "It's in Elsa's room!" Anna skittered out of the ballroom and up to Elsa's. She saw two guards standing on either side of the door. _That's odd._

"Good evening, boys!" Anna said as she strolled up to them.

"Hello Princess Anna." They said in unison.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Queen Elsa stationed us here to look out for suspicious passersby." They said in unison, once again.

_That is really starting to get annoying. _Anna thought.

"Convincing story, but I'm not buying it. She put you here to watch out for me didn't she?" They didn't answer, much to Anna's relief. "Well if you'll just excuse me, I have a box of chocolate to find."

Anna stepped toward the door but the guards moved in front of her. "You are not permitted to go inside. Queen's orders."

"Aha! I knew Elsa was trying to keep me out! But why?"

"She did not say."

Anna tried to think of an excuse to get her in Elsa's room. "Well Elsa sent me up here to retrieve her...um...glasses, so if you would be so kind..." Anna took another step toward the door.

"Queen Elsa does not wear glasses, besides, she told us she would not be sending you up here to retrieve anything."

Anna huffed but wouldn't give up, not when there's a box of chocolate to be eaten. "Ok then, I'll see you later." Anna waved and walked off.

* * *

Anna skipped up to the guards. "I'm back!" She said in a singsong voice. The guards groaned inwardly. "Did you miss me?"

"We are not allowed to answer questions like that." They said.

"Do you always talk at the same time?"

"Yes. We are told its annoying."

"It is." Anna shook her head. "I mean it's cool! You know what else would be cool? Letting me in Elsa's room."

"We are not allowed to do what you are asking."

"But she stole my favorite book and I need to get it back."

One of the guards took out a piece of paper. "What's that?" Anna asked.

"It's a list of excuses Queen Elsa said you would come up with and what we're supposed to answer. Number Thirty-Eight says: 'No I did not steal your favorite book.'"

Anna groaned and snatched the paper from the guard's hands. She ripped it up and laughed. "Did Elsa know I was going to do that?"

"Yes, she made another copy." The guard pulled out another slip of paper and quickly put it back in his pocket.

Anna huffed and stomped away. She needed to up her game.

* * *

Anna cleared her throat and pushed the glasses further up her nose. She straightened out her wig and proceeded forward. "Hello gentlemen!" She said in a high-pitched voice. The guards looked at her and exchanged glances.

"Hello." They said. Anna had to keep from rolling her eyes. _How do they keep talking at the same time?! _"What do you have there?"

Anna looked down at the box. "Oh this? It's for Els- I mean Queen Elsa. She asked me to put it in her room."

"We know it's you Princess Anna."

"What? How did you know?" Anna asked in her normal voice.

"Your wig fell off."

Anna looked behind her and, sure enough, the wig was on the floor. She groaned and threw the box on the floor. "This is not over!" She yelled as she ran away.

* * *

"Guards, guards, come quick!" Anna shouted from the end of the hall. "There are people fighting!" Anna moved out of their sight and threw a rock at a vase. It broke instantly and the sound reverberated throughout the quiet hall. Anna heard footsteps and the guards appeared around the corner. "They went that way!" Anna pointed further down the hall and the guards ran in that direction.

Anna cheered silently as she watched the guards vanish and held her head high in victory. But her moment of triumph didn't last long because-

"Did you break that vase?" A voice that did not sound happy asked from behind her.

Anna sucked in a deep breath and whirled around to face Elsa. "Yes I did, but it was an accident. Wait, no, I can't lie to you. I did it on purpose, but I only did it to get the guards away from your...room..." Anna stopped her rambling when she noticed the box of chocolates in Elsa's hands. The one that Kai told her about. "Why do you have that?"

"Oh! Funny story! Kai put the other box of chocolate on the refreshment table and stepped away for only a few moments. When he came back most of the chocolate was gone but the culprits were nowhere to be seen. So we followed the trail of wrappers to find Olaf and Sven munching on the chocolate! And you wonder why I don't let reindeer in the castle." Elsa laughed but Anna didn't find it funny.

"S-so what you're saying is that you're going to give that chocolate to the orphans?" Anna asked, not really wanting to hear what Elsa was going to say next.

"Yes."

Anna sighed and looked at the floor. All her hard work trying to get the guards away from Elsa's door had been for nothing. Elsa giggled. Anna raised her head and narrowed her eyes at Elsa. "Are you laughing at me?" She asked.

"Yes." Elsa said. "You can be really silly sometimes."

"Thanks." Anna said sarcastically, not understanding why Elsa would insult her like that.

"You really think that I would have all this chocolate for the children and castle staff and not any for you?"

"What are you saying?" Anna asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Elsa chuckled. "I'm saying that I have another box of chocolate for you in my room." Elsa grabbed Anna's arm before she could run off and tear up her room looking for the chocolate. "But you can't have it right now."

"Why not?"

"Because you broke that vase on purpose. And to make sure that you won't try to go in my room to find the chocolate, you have to stay with me." Elsa smirked.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "That's your idea of a punishment? To me it sounds like you're punishing yourself."

"You're right, maybe I should rethink this." Anna playfully hit Elsa's arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Elsa said between laughs.

Anna giggled as they made their way to the ballroom. "You know Elsa, I'm actually ok with waiting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd wait forever if it meant I could share the chocolate with you."

Elsa smiled at her little sister. "I have never known anyone or anything sweeter than you."

"Not even chocolate?"

"Nope." Elsa said as she shook her head. "Not even chocolate."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School. **

**Anyway, please tell me what you think. **


	25. Randomness

**Before you start reading I just want to say that these four stories are unrelated and were too short to stand alone. If you're wondering what they're about, well, read and find out.**

* * *

(Ugh!) Allergies

Anna wanted to go outside. Really bad. She hated being stuck inside, especially on days like today, when it was sunny, not a cloud in the sky, short breezes blowing all day, making it not too hot and not too cold. But just right.

Anna sneezed into her hand, reminding herself why she was stuck inside on the perfect day.

Allergies.

Anna stuck her tongue out in disgust at that word.

She hated it. She hated allergies. They were the worst.

Her nose was stuffed up and she had to breath through her mouth, making her look like a panting dog. Her eyes were always watering and she couldn't stop-

A loud, undetected sneeze tore through the air.

_Sneezing._

"You ok?" Elsa asked as she walked in holding a cup of tea.

"Yeah." Anna said, sniffling.

Elsa handed Anna the tea. Anna looked at it then up at Elsa.

"Don't worry, there's no honey. I know you don't like honey because its made by bees."

Anna smiled. "Thanks."

For the first time, Elsa realized that Anna was sitting at the window seat. "You haven't been staring out the window the entire time I was gone, have you?"

"Maybe." Anna mumbled.

"I left you here like an hour or so ago."

"I know." A powerful sneeze made its way out of Anna's mouth, making her spill the tea in her lap. Elsa stifled a giggle as Anna groaned.

"Go change." Elsa took the cup from Anna's outstretched hand and Anna skittered into the bathroom.

Elsa sat down where Anna was and looked out the window. She knew how much Anna wanted to be outside right now but her allergies prevented that.

Elsa had no problem with letting Anna go outside for maybe a few minutes but the doctor advised against it.

Elsa heard a sneeze followed by the sound of glass shattering.

"What did you break?" Elsa asked when Anna came out.

"Nothing." Anna said as she rocked back and forth on her heels."

"Mm hm." Elsa patted the spot beside her and Anna sat down. "I'm sorry you can't go outside."

"It's ok."

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Anna thought about it. "Can we go build a snowman?"

* * *

Two Snowflakes

Elsa saw Anna sneak out of the kitchen with a bundle in her hands. She looked around, checking to see if anyone was nearby, and tiptoed down the hall.

Elsa followed after Anna. She caught a whiff of something that smelled like fish.

Elsa cleared her throat. She had to stifle a giggle when she saw Anna jump an inch of the ground.

Anna faced Elsa with her hands behind her back. Elsa arched an eyebrow. "What's in the napkin?" When Anna didn't answer Elsa put her hands on her hips.

Anna broke down. "Ok, ok! It's salmon."

"Why do you have salmon?"

"Why don't _you_ have salmon?"

"Answer me."

"Well I was still hungry after dinner."

"And you got salmon? You don't even like fish."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"How are you going to tell me what I do and don't like?"

"Because I know you and I know you don't like fish. You're not hiding anything are you?"

"What?! No I'm not hiding anything." Anna's voice rose.

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You're lying. Your voice always rises when you lie. I'm going to go see what's in your room."

Elsa strode past Anna, ignoring Anna's pleas. Elsa opened Anna's bedroom door and heard a soft mew. She saw a white ball of fur on Anna's bed. "You have a cat?" Elsa asked.

"No, it's a kitten." Anna replied matter of factly.

"You're taking it back."

"No! I can't. I found her all alone in the middle of town. The poor thing was scared and hungry so I brought her back here. Her name is Snowflake."

"You named her?"

"No, that's the name on the collar."

"She has a collar? That means she belongs to somebody."

Anna sighed. "I know, I just wanted to keep her."

"Well you can't. We have to take her back to her family."

/\/\/\/\

"Oh thank you so much for returning my Snowflake! I was so worried." Anna reluctantly handed the kitten over to the lady.

"You're welcome." Anna said politely. She wanted to grab the kitten and run away but she couldn't. Elsa was standing across the street.

Anna turned and walked over to Elsa with her eyes downcast. "You did the right thing." Elsa said softly.

Anna sighed. "I know. Why can't I have a pet?"

"Royals aren't allowed to have pets."

"Why not? I think that's stupid."

"Hey, I don't make the rules."

"Yes you do. You're the queen."

Elsa laughed. "I'm just glad we're back down to one Snowflake. The most precious of them all."

Anna giggled. "Me?"

Elsa poked Anna in the stomach making her giggle again. "Yes you."

* * *

Outer Space

Anna was sitting with her legs propped up on the wall and her back on the floor. She was bored out of her mind, but she couldn't go anywhere. She had to stay with Elsa because she did something really, _really _bad and now Elsa wouldn't let her out of her sight. So she had to follow Elsa everywhere and after just two hours she was exhausted! She didn't realize keeping up with Elsa would be so hard. She also didn't realize how boring meetings were, granted she had never been to one before. As princess, it wasn't in her duty to attend them.

"Anna?" Anna rolled onto her stomach when she heard Elsa call her name.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"Come here."

Anna scrambled to her feet and sat in the chair beside Elsa. "What do you know about outer space?" Elsa asked.

Anna perked up at this question. She had been fascinated by outer space ever since she was a little girl. "Not much, but I've always wanted to learn more about it."

"Well," Elsa said as she took out a huge book, "I found this in the library and I thought you might like it. I've read it and it's pretty cool." Elsa put the book in Anna's lap.

Anna threw the book on the floor. "I don't want to _read_ about outer space, I want you to _tell_ me about it."

Elsa looked at the work on her desk then back at Anna's puppy dog face. "Fine."

"Yay!" Anna cheered as she jumped up and sat on top of Elsa's desk so Elsa wouldn't change her mind and go back to work.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything!"

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything! Starting with the planets."

"Ok, well there's Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune."

"I've never heard of Mars."

"That's because it's just been discovered."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but the book didn't say much about it."

"Well what _did_ it say?"

"It said that it's blood-red and it's the fourth planet from the sun."

"Cool! Is it true that the Earth revolves around the sun?"

"Yes, for many years people believed that the sun revolved around the Earth but its actually the other way around."

"Wow. Can you tell me about the other planets now?"

"Sure. Mercury is the closest planet to the sun and it only has 88 days in a year. Venus is the second planet from the sun and its the brightest of all the planets..." Anna took in every word Elsa said. Elsa loved the way Anna's eyes lit up every time she told Anna something she didn't know. She loved it when Anna stopped her every once in a while to tell her something she knew about a certain planet or to ask her a question. She knew that Anna liked the solar system but she didn't know she liked it _this _much.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she tried to cover up a yawn.

"Hm?" Elsa saw the yawn and led Anna to her bed. Anna got in and laid down.

"Do you think man will ever walk on the moon?"

"I don't think so. Do you?"

"Do I what?" Anna rubbed her eyes.

Elsa chuckled. "Do you ever think man will ever walk on the moon?"

"Oh!" Anna closed her eyes. "Without a doubt."

* * *

Moving Back In

"Elsa this is so exciting!" Anna danced over to Elsa. "Isn't this amazing?"

Elsa was busy arranging a stack of books on her nightstand. She was about to answer but Anna cut her off.

"Ooh it'll be like we're having a sleepover every night! We can tell stories, make pillow and blanket forts and even stay up all night sharing secrets!"

"We do that anyway. The only difference is that we won't have to walk down the hall anymore."

Anna squealed, startling Elsa. "Just the thought of you and me sharing a room again makes me, uh...what's another word for really happy?"

"Euphoric?"

"Yeah, that word." Anna jumped on Elsa's bed, wrinkling the sheets that her sister had just smoothed out. Elsa glared at Anna but it was quickly replaced with a small smile when she saw the huge grin that lit up Anna's face.

"Go to bed, silly."

"Ok!" Anna sprung to her feet and scrambled into her bed. Elsa giggled and got into her own.

"Night Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Anna waited until she heard Elsa's breathing steady. She stepped out of bed and crept over to Elsa's. She checked to make sure Elsa was still sleeping before she crawled in beside her.

"I knew you were going to do that." Elsa said as she turned to face Anna.

"Am I really that predictable?" Anna asked. Elsa pulled the blanket up to Anna's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"Just like old times." Anna yawned and began closing her eyes.

"Yes," Elsa rested her head on top of Anna's. "Just like old times."

* * *

**Well that was...interesting. In _Outer Space _when Elsa said that Mars had just been discovered, well it had. The movie took place in the 1800's and Mars was discovered around 1877 (I looked it up). I just wanted to make that clear. **

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
